Ghost Games
by Leonora Chris
Summary: He was used to hiding himself. Ghost games, that was what he had started calling it as a kid. He has been hiding too many secrets and is unwilling to share the burden with anyone. Then a case in Baltimore brings new people in his life. Soon he is finding himself questioning everything. Was it finally time to stop playing games? AU and whatever else you wanna call it.
1. New Friends?

******_(I don't own NCIS or the characters etc from it, only the story is mine.)_**

_******In the middle of the night, there was heard bloodcurdling scream... Young woman went crazy after she forgot to save her story and forgot to check how much power was left in her laptop... The results were horrifying... (/I hate myself)**_

**Hey, hey, hey! It's a new story!**

**I am planning to keep this story much shorter than '_Back To The Beginning_', but... I make no promises. Once I get into the story, it can be really hard to keep it short _(I still suck at writing short one shots...)_.**

**Like someone already pointed it out on the intro story, this will be more or less AU story. I have yet no idea how much.**

**By the way... In case someone gets some "bright ideas"... _(Sadly there are such people and sadly I've come across such people...)_ The first part is not a quote from anywhere. It's part of the story. Something that I wrote...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

"_Maybe the strong ones are the weakest and the weak ones are the strongest?_

_Those who smile the most, usually seem to be crying in secret more than the others._

_And those who cry all the time, laugh in secret._

_Big, big crocodile tears. They make us feel bad for the ones crying._

_Secret tears. They don't cry in front of the others if they can help it. Those are the ones that make us feel the pain._

_The color is crimson. Why do we all bleed the same when we are not the same?_

_Rich and poor. The rich people must be scared of death more than the others. After all they take with them just as much as the poor people do when they die. Nothing._

_Every man has to die and what we leave behind us, will be ripped apart between the hungry wolves that are usually called our family and relatives. Destroyed relationships over a piece of gold or a piece of complete trash._

_As I look around, I see people. Rich and poor. Both getting ready for the storm which doesn't make a difference between the two._

_I see poor husband and father. Doing his best to get his family into safety before it's too late._

_I see the rich man. Wasting his time trying to choose which one of his valuables he should take with him.  
_

_Me? I'm not in a rush. If I die, then I die. If I live, then I will spend it well."_

_- Charlie C. F._

* * *

The engine was roaring and he found himself smiling. The radio was on and he was singing along with it. Frank Sinatra. Can't go wrong with that, can you?

Changing gears, he almost closed his eyes. Just enjoying the speed. Only moment later he was thanking whoever was watching over him for not letting him close his eyes.

He barely even had time to hear another car coming from somewhere behind him. Not to mention seeing it.

Driving faster than a race car, the vehicle went around and then past him, nearly pushing him off the road, and disappeared from his sight soon after.

Letting the car horn blare, just to show how pissed off he was, he cursed the fact that he didn't even have a chance to see the plate. However if he'd ever see that car again, the driver was going to have a little chat with one Anthony DiNozzo junior...

Throwing out few profanities that would have made even his father blush, he let out a deep sigh. Thankful that he wasn't a passenger in that other car. Hell would freeze over before that would happen.

* * *

"Jethro! Slow down! You almost got the other driver killed!" Donald Mallard, or Ducky to his friends, spoke. He glared at his old friend, NCIS agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Seemed to be doing just fine to me." Gibbs shrugged.

"And your poor agents. They don't seem to be doing 'just fine' at all." Ducky tutted.

Glancing at the unlucky backseat passengers, Gibbs grinned.

His newest agent, Vivian Blackadder, was looking positively green. His older agent, Brent Langer, who had been part of his team for few impressive weeks, was looking just as green, but at least he wasn't holding on to the car seats for his dear life like Vivian did.

"Jethro! I understand that we are in a hurry, but if we crash, we are not going to make it there anyway!"

"You ever seen me crash, Duck?"

"Plenty."

"When there's other people in the car with me?"

"Jethro..."

After few long seconds, Gibbs finally dropped the speed. Nowhere near enough with normal standards, but for Gibbs, it was slow enough.

By the time they made it to their destination, the younger agents scrambled outside the car. Not getting outside as fast as they would have liked. Once they did, they rushed to the trash cans further away, to throw up.

Ducky seemed completely unfazed by the car drive, but that didn't stop him from frowning and shaking his head at Gibbs's amused half smirk.

"No wonder you can't keep any of your agents working with you more than few weeks at most. Do you have to make it harder for them to stay?"

"Don't need agents that can't even follow my rules." Gibbs shrugged and walked away before he had to hear more of Ducky's scolding.

"Rules which you yourself forget when it suits you, Jethro."

"Ducky..."

They walked closer to the flashing lights, coming from the two police cars, and crowd of curious people with their cameras.

"Take those cameras off them!" One of the detectives yelled at someone.

Stepping in the crime scene, the agents and Ducky were stopped from moving forward.

"Hey! This is a crime scene! Back off! _Now_! I _will_ have you people arrested if I have to!"

Taking out his badge, Gibbs showed it to the detective. "NCIS. I believe the victim is a marine, which means this is our case."

"Try again. What the h*ll is NCIS?"

Gibbs was not looking happy and just as he was about to open his mouth, another voice spoke. A young man, full of mischief and youth.

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They're Navy cops, boss."

"DiNozzo..." The older man growled.

Gibbs, his agents and Ducky watched as the very young looking man, with his detective badge clipped on his belt, was talking with the older man whom they had thought was one of the detectives, but seemed to be the head of the Baltimore PD instead.

The kid looked too d*mn young to be a detective. How old was he anyway? In his early twenties? Looked like he could be in college, playing sports with his friends and having the time of his life, rather than doing this kind of job.

Turning around to look at the group of people, the kid smirked. "Which one of you was driving?"

"I did." Gibbs answered.

"Ah... Thought so..." He held out his hand, which Gibbs took a hold of.

"Anthony DiNozzo. Detective. Just call me Tony though."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Just Gibbs."

"Ah..." Tony grinned and then walked to greet the other three.

"Donald Mallard, but you can call me Ducky. I am the medical examiner."

"Vivian Blackadder..."

"Brent Langer."

"Hey!" Gibbs barked, getting the attention.

"What the h*ll is this?" He held out the piece of paper which Tony had slipped in his hand while they shook hands.

Grinning, Tony chuckled. "That. Is your speeding ticket, agent Gibbs. Next time don't try and kill a cop on the road."

"Oh my... That was you?" Ducky actually sounded worrying. Not for Gibbs getting any trouble though.

"You didn't get hurt did you, young man?"

Tony stares and flashes his movie start smile, although there was odd flash of danger in his eyes. "Nope, but was d*mn close I did."

"I apologize, dear boy..."

"Oh. It's not your apology I need to hear..."

Vivian snorts. "He never apologizes so you'll die waiting."

She flinches when Langer elbowed her.

"Why am I not surprised." Tony muttered. He noticed how Gibbs put the paper in his pocket. Not ripping it it into pieces or anything. _Interesting_...

"DiNozzo!" His boss yelled again.

"Explain! Why the h*ll did you call these people in here?!"

Tony smiled, but this time his smile looked chilly and he leaned closer to whisper. "Call it a little payback for what you did to my partner... You know he did nothing wrong, yet you fired him..."

"I could get you in big trouble for this, DiNozzo..." The man snarled between his teeth.

Tony smiled again. That chilly little smile that makes your skin crawl.

Turning around, to face the crime scene again, his face was sunny again. Only then did the boss notice that the agents had used the chance and gotten into work.

"See you next week, boss. When my little break is over."

"This won't end here, DiNozzo... You know that..."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun with the NCIS!" Tony cheered and walked away. Ignoring someone calling him.

"Anthony! Good grief... I am terribly out of shape, am I..?" Ducky gasped for breath when he made it to the car just as Tony was opening the door.

"Doctor Mallard?" Tony looked surprised.

"Can I help you with something?"

"It's Ducky, young man."

"Right..."

Digging something out of his pocket, Ducky hands it to Tony. Pain killers.

"I believe you need those."

Tony stared. Completely in shock and awe at the same time. "How did you..?"

"I have good eyes for such things. I do hope we did not cause that?"

Lifting up his shirt, Tony revealed his bandaged torso. "Nope. Don't worry about that."

Ducky looked relieved, but then he studied the bandaged area curiously. "May I ask what caused it then?"

Pulling the shirt back down, Tony looked at the small bottle he was given. Happy to notice it was one of the few meds he was willing to take.

Dry swallowing few, he tried giving the bottle back to Ducky.

"No. Keep it. I have another one with me. Just in case." Ducky adds, seeing the bemused look.

"Well... Thank you for... these. As for the wound... Well, you know. Just a day at work."

Ducky tutted. "You must be as bad as Jethro..."

Taking out his business card, Tony hands it to the old man, with a laughter in his eyes. "There you go. If you ever need some help I could offer. Just don't show it to other people. I like my privacy."

"I will keep that in mind, Anthony." Ducky smiles and puts away the card.

Saying goodbye, they both went on their way. Neither realizing how soon they would meet again.

"Finished making friends with him?" Gibbs spoke as soon as Ducky returned to the crime scene, where he had abandoned his work for that moment.

"Jethro... He is a nice young man."

"A nice young man that wrote me a ticket."

"Which is nowhere near what you would deserve, Jethro."

Shrugging, Gibbs pointed at the body. "Ready to get back to work now?"

Looking towards where he had last seen the young detective, Gibbs hoped they never met again. So d*mn annoying. That overly bright smile and the kid's whole appearance was screaming trouble. Something which he did not want to deal with if he had to work with the person. Sadly though, his current agents weren't from the brightest side either...

Throwing one last glare towards the 'boss' and the people with him, Gibbs was pleased to notice that they were finally left alone. Although it turned out to be not such a good deal after all. As soon as they left, so did all the cops keeping the crowds from doing what they pleased. Had to be little payback from the bastard...

Only after Gibbs threatened to shoot anyone stepping on the crime scene and once all the last cameras had been taken away, they got the much needed space to do their work.

Cursing the city of Baltimore, and his own boss for sending him there, Gibbs put his agents into work. Yelling his orders when they didn't seem to be able to think for themselves.

"Jethro... I believe we have a problem..."

"What?" He _didn't need_ any more problems.

"We need to move the body away before the storm hits."

Looking up at the sky, Gibbs only now noticed how dark it had suddenly become. They were in a hurry or the evidence on the crime scene would be soon gone...

_End of Part 1._


	2. Let's Pretend We Don't Know Each Other

**You can imagine the _(second)_ bathroom scene anyway you want to. You can imagine some cute moment if you want... Me? I was laughing while writing it... Gah, I feel so dirty and such a horrible human being...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_patncisfan_: Was I gone? Haha. _(No, seriously. I hardly sleep at all. So I spend some of the time in here and/or writing etc)_ I'm glad I can make someone excited. I am excited about reading the reviews.**

**_Ladyaloysius:_ Thank you!**

**_Guest:_ I'm glad you like him this way.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**_

_**Leo**_

* * *

The wind was blowing and they could smell the rain in the air even before it hit them.

"Ducky?" Gibbs spoke as the man finished his phone call.

"Bad news. The car broke down so Gerald won't be able to be here in time."

"The h*ll are we supposed to do then? We have to get the body away from here before it's too late."

Closing his eyes, Gibbs sighed. "I'll call few people... Maybe someone can arrange that help we need."

Turning around to face his two agents, he yelled. "Don't just stand in there! Secure the body!"

"Jethro... Wait. Don't call yet. Maybe I can arrange it instead..."

"_You_, Ducky?"

"Why, do you think I would not have any special friends able to help us?"

"That's... not what I meant... Sorry..."

"It is perfectly alright, Jethro. We are all a little concerned right now."

"So who are you going to call?"

"A young friend of mine..." Ducky smiled and took out a business card from his pocket. Dialing the number, he waited. He was pretty sure Anthony would not be happy about this, but he had a feeling their need for a sudden help would not be turned down either.

"_Yes?_" A sleepy voice spoke.

"Anthony! I hope I did not wake you up?"

Gibbs looked up sharply from the body he had been staring at. Anthony? Not _that_ Anthony, right? After all they had only met the detective... _Nah_... It wasn't him... Ducky said it was his friend who he would be calling... So he relaxed.

"_Ducky? Is everything alright?_" The voice was suddenly more alert.

"Yes and no. We do need some help however..."

"_...Tell me._"

* * *

They watched as the body was being loaded in the big car and then it took off.

Seeing the look on Gibbs's face, which the man had been trying to hide, Tony grinned.

"Don't worry. I know the people and I know where he's being taken. No one will touch him until Ducky has his hands on him first. Well, other than the touching that's needed to move the body from the car of course..."

Gibbs glared. Not trusting in the happy and bright facade the kid put on.

The moment he had seen the familiar car stopping at the crime scene, with the other car following it, and he saw the young detective stepping out, he had given Ducky '_his look_'.

"_Explain." He had growled._

_All Ducky said was. "Not now Jethro."_

Staring at the far too friendly and familiar chatter between his old friend and this new kid, Gibbs felt even more suspicious. Something wasn't being told to him. And whether it was his business or not, he didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing something.

"I apologize, Anthony. You must have been sleeping when I called you..."

"It's okay, Ducky..." Tony shrugged. He was wearing pair of oversized pants, T-shirt and sneakers, without any socks on. He had obviously left his home in a hurry.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"We'll go to a hotel." Gibbs grumbled.

"Actually, no. You can't go to a hotel. It's all been booked. I bet even the shadiest places."

"What the h*ll? Is there some special event we're unaware of?"

"Special event indeed." Tony grinned and pointed at the bigger than life poster on the nearby wall, which stated some big name celebrity was going to be there. Not that neither the name or face said anything to Gibbs.

"If you young people don't mind sleeping on the couch..." Tony spoke. Looking towards the two younger agents, who were both older than he was.

"...then I'm sure we could all somehow fit into my apartment."

Gibbs almost said no, but seeing the exhausted looks his agents were giving him and knowing both him and Ducky were also going to need some sleep. Besides... He wanted to find out what this '_five seconds friendship_' between Ducky and the DiNozzo kid was.

"...Fine..."

"Really?" Tony looked surprised, shocked even. As if he had been positive his suggestion would not be accepted.

"Really..."

As they were walking to their cars, Tony suddenly took a hold of Ducky's arm.

"Wanna ride in my car? Surely you could take a break from sitting in the same car with a madman."

Ducky smiles. "Certainly. It would be my pleasure, Anthony."

Vivian and Langer looked towards Tony. Silently pleading with their eyes. Although they didn't see themselves becoming friends with this stranger, they still would much rather drive with him than with Gibbs. After all... There was no way it could be worse than driving with their boss. Right?

Their unsaid pleads were not seen nor heard, or perhaps it was being ignored, and so they slowly went to their car. Preparing themselves for another round of hell on wheels.

Somewhere far away was heard low thundering sound.

* * *

Shockingly the car drive for all of them seemed to be rather uneventful and even the two younger agents were able to keep their remaining insides... inside.

They barely made it out of their cars when the rain hit them and it came down hard. Pouring like someone had cut a hole in the cloud right above them. They were all soaking wet in a matter of seconds. Together, they ran towards the apartment block, with Tony leading the way.

Greeting the elderly neighbor of his, Tony went to open his door. He didn't bother waiting to see if they closed the door or not, which they did, and went instead right towards where he kept all his towels. Bringing them to each one of them, he also gave them some clothes to borrow.

Tony pointed towards his bathroom. "You can take turns in the shower if you want to. I'll go make some coffee and tea..."

Before anyone had the chance to do anything, Vivian rushed in the bathroom first. Maybe because she was a woman or perhaps it had something to do with simply being first. The men opted to simply dry off themselves and change the clothes.

While Gibbs and Langer were left to sit in the living room, to watch the news on TV, Gibbs noticed how Ducky silently followed Tony in the kitchen. Seeing as Langer was too engrossed watching the TV, after finding the remote control, Gibbs stood up and silently walked towards the kitchen.

Walking past the bathroom door, he could hear the shower running. To his surprise the kitchen door was also closed. He could hear some faint talking and it pissed him off there had to be a door.

Hoping for the best, that the door wouldn't make any noise, Gibbs slowly opened it. Just enough so he could hear what was being said. D*mn, he felt like a kid again, trying to eavesdrop his parents talking...

"Ducky... I really don't want to talk about it..." Tony spoke while making the coffee. Frowning when Ducky advised him how to make it so that certain someone would like it and remain happy.

"You sure..?" He frowned even further. Seeing the nod, he did as he was told. Once he was done with the tea also, he turned to face the old doctor again.

"Like I said... I don't want to talk about it. It's all in the past now and I would like to keep it that way."

"Anthony... Keeping things like that to yourself will one day become too heavy burden to carry on your own."

"Right... Like that matters, does it?" Tony snorts and Ducky sighs heavily and laid his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Anthony..."

"Can't we just keep on pretending that we don't know each other? It's been working just fine so far. Why the sudden change? Come on Ducky. Be honest with me."

Ducky sighed as he remembered the look Gibbs had given him before and the way the former marine had kept on looking towards them.

"Jethro knows something is going on. You can trust him Anthony. He wouldn't betray your trust. He may seem like a bastard most of the time, but deep down he's a big teddy bear. Like his girl used to call him as."

Gibbs scowled at that. No he wasn't...

Tony stared. "I don't care about that Ducky. Now promise me... When we walk back in there, you and I will go back to the 'we just met' act. Okay? Promise me..."

With a deep and heavy sigh, Ducky nods. "Alright Anthony... I promise..."

After that there was silence in the kitchen between the two men and so Gibbs silently walked away from the door, barely remembering to close it again.

Sitting back on the couch in the living room, he was pleased to notice that Langer was still watching TV. Some movie or something.

His mind was now completely at the conversation he had heard. He probably had no business in knowing this big secret of theirs, but since they would be spending the night here, there was no way he could not think of it.

Obviously Ducky indeed knew the kid already. That much was sure. D*mn it... Shannon would head slap him if she'd see him right now... Unable to let go of something that was none of his business...

One hour later they were all sitting in the living room. Ducky was sharing one of his many stories with them, while they were drinking their tea and Gibbs his coffee, which no one else was willing to go anywhere near. Shockingly he was currently drinking his last cup of coffee. Having finished the whole pot on his own.

Feeling the constant stare, Tony finally looked towards the old agent. Furrowing his brows when Gibbs simply kept staring at him without blinking or saying anything.

During the next few minutes, Tony kept on glancing back towards Gibbs. Always seeing the same. Gibbs staring at him. Almost like trying to read his mind. Which in his Gibbs way, he _was_ trying to do.

"So how old are you anyway?" Vivian suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"I'll be twenty six later this year..." Tony blinked. Completely thrown off by the random question out of nowhere.

"Haha! I knew it! He's the 'baby' among us!" Vivian cheered and held out his hand, and much to everyone else's displeasure, Langer sighed and gave her money.

"...You had a bet? About me?" Tony asked, with his eyebrow up. Rubbing his chin, he was looking suddenly tired.

"I think I'll go make sure each of us has a place to sleep. The lady can have my bed. Don't worry..." He winked.

"...I don't usually hit on older women." With that he walked away, leaving furiously blushing Vivian staring after him. Anger or embarrassment, no one knew.

"What the h*ll was that all about?" Gibbs was seething and his agents looked at him, startled. As if they had forgotten their boss was sitting right there with them.

"Boss..."

"Just a bet..."

"You repeat something like this and you will be going back home. I don't care how. This will not happen again. _Understand_?"

"Yes boss..."

"Yes Gibbs..."

Sharing looks with Ducky, Gibbs stood up. Going to see if the kid was alright. He didn't get far as Tony walked soon back. Carrying couple of blankets and pillows with him.

"One of you can sleep on the couch and I've got two beds in the guest room. Small ones I know, but I doubt any of you want to share a big bed and then end up cuddling each other in sleep, right?" He was chuckling at the image he had in his head.

Gibbs stared again. Alright. The kid wasn't obviously upset or anything... Was his gut failing him now?

"And where will _you_ be sleeping?" He asked.

"Oh, I have my own special place. Just for me. Don't worry about that."

Showing Vivian where his bedroom was and to the men where his guest room was, he disappeared somewhere.

"I'll take the couch..." Gibbs spoke and Langer looked relieved. Not wanting to share a room with his boss. Not on a normal day and even less now when the man was obviously still angry at him and Vivian.

After the long day they all had, they were all soon in deep sleep. All but one person, who kept on staring at the darkness above him.

The clock was ticking on the living room wall. Too d*mn loud, Gibbs thought.

Getting way too irritated after a while, he stood up and walked to the kitchen, to get something to drink. Opening the fridge, he was surprised to find how empty it was. Water it was then...

After drinking he went back to the couch, feeling suddenly sleepy enough to fall asleep. His last though was, where on earth had DiNozzo gone to sleep?

He didn't get much sleep. At 4 am, he was more or less awake again. With his natural needs calling to be fulfilled, Gibbs walked in the bathroom and flicked the lights on.

While doing what anyone would be doing at such situation, he noticed that the shower curtains were pulled to hide the bathtub, which he remembered seeing there before.

Finished doing his 'business' and washing his hands, out of natural curiosity Gibbs pulled the shower curtains to reveal the bathtub. He was still half asleep to fully understand what he was seeing in there.

In the bathtub, in the middle and under bunch of blankets and pillows, was Tony. Sleeping, like in some nest. Looking quite happy, even in his sleep.

_What the h*ll..?_

_End of Part 2._


	3. Night Time Conversation

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows so far! Love ya!**

**You know something... Ever since I started writing these NCIS fanfics, I've been craving _(scary strong)_ coffee and pizza way more than before... _Hmmmm_...**

**What Gibbs said... I'm a woman and even I don't always understand women... Yet there's also nothing manly about me either... Or maybe it's more like 'I don't understand the women in today's day and age'?  
**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_Guest:_ Good, that's very good. ;)**

**_Guest:_ So can I! Well, but of course he will. I'm glad you like it.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

He felt someone watching him and then something flashed and that was what finally woke him up. Making sure to pretend he was still sleeping, he slipped his hand under his pillow and then faster than the person in the room could blink his eyes, Tony pointed his loaded gun at him.

"Whoa! Easy there! Are you going to shoot everyone that comes to use the bathroom at night?" Gibbs asked, holding his hands up, just to show he wasn't there to murder him in his sleep or anything.

"Ah. Agent Gibbs..." Tony put the safety back on and let his gun hand drop on the blankets. Gibbs noticed with interest that he was holding the gun in his left hand. He could've sworn he had seen the kid using his right hand earlier that day.

"I was sleeping on my right hand so it was easier to use the left one..." Tony answered Gibbs's unsaid question, surprising the man with it. It was rare for anyone to be able to know what he was thinking.

"I saw you looking at the gun and I put two and two together. Doesn't take a genius..."

Gibbs shook his head. Amused, only he worked hard not to show it. "Why the h*ll are you sleeping in a bathtub, DiNozzo? And did you think we might attack you on your sleep that you had to keep a gun under your pillow?"

Sitting up properly, Tony hid a yawn behind his hand, the one still holding a gun. Tired as he was and only wanting to go back to sleep in his warm nest, he showed his Gibbs worthy glare. Reserved for the chosen few.

_Impressive_... Gibbs mused, but kept his thoughts hidden from the young man.

"I'll have you know, agent Gibbs, that sleeping in a bathtub is what I do from time to time. It's nothing new. As for the gun... I always sleep with a weapon or few with me. So if I were you, I would never try to wake me up. You were lucky this time."

Gibbs was actually impressed by the 'sleeping with my gun' habit and at the same time he found himself wondering if it was more than just him being a cop.

"You couldn't shoot me that easily, kid." He stated confidently.

"Might wanna check that again someday..." Tony mumbled, to himself mostly. Then he suddenly noticed what Gibbs was holding.

"Is that a camera..?" His eyes widened for a split second, before he slipped his mask back on.

"Did you take a picture of me, agent Gibbs?"

"Figured I'll take a little memento of our little stay in here. Might end up in my scrapbook."

"Right..."

"Hmh?"

"You obviously don't do scrapbooks, agent Gibbs."

"Ah. You got me." Gibbs said calmly. Making sure at the same time the camera was not too close to the kid's hands. Wouldn't know what he'd do.

"Well, that's alright I suppose. I mean I know camera loves me and all... Unless you're some creep. Then it's not okay. I've had enough of stalkers and other crazed people in my life for a while."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at the casual way Tony mentioned those creeps and stalkers. As if it was everyday thing for him.

"Gibbs... As lovely as it has been talking with you in the middle of the night, I really need my sleep right now. So if you'd be so kind... Shoo!"

Gibbs, bastard as he was, put the camera away in safe place and instead stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"I want to know... How do you know Ducky?"

Tony stares and although he's startled, manages to keep his mask firmly on his face.

"Sorry?" He faked innocence.

"I heard you two talking. In the kitchen."

This time Tony actually paled a little. Just enough for Gibbs to barely notice it.

"Talking about what? Oh! You mean when he went on and on about some legend or history of that favorite tea of his."

"Don't. Bulls*it. Me. I know you two know each other from before. Why is it such a huge secret?"

He leaned closer. "I don't like secrets. Especially when it's about my people. Does this secret of yours endanger Ducky? I swear if that's the case..."

Many people had been intimidated by Gibbs's '_I take care of my people_' mood he was in, but Tony simply stared with barely even blinking. He'd been around way worse people than this old fool. He hardly was scared of almost anything. Something which made some people call him foolhardy and even suicidal sometimes. Pulling off stunts that most of the hardened people he had met, cops and criminals, would think several times before even thinking about doing.

"Nope. Not a danger to him. And it is none of your d*mn business, agent Gibbs."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. 'None of your business' usually in Gibbs language meant, he had to find out.

Tony read his thoughts rather easily on his face again. Rubbing his wounded chest area, he actually regretted a little bit for sleeping in the bathtub.

"I'll explain it to you a little... I can't tell anything. Because as much as I don't know or like you, I don't want you to think any less of me. I don't want anyone to think any less of me. And because it's one of the moments in my past that are far too painful to even think about. I'm sure even you have such memories, agent Gibbs."

Gibbs flinched and for a moment he had an image of his two girls in his mind. Smiling at him.

Seeing the knowing look in the kid's eyes, Gibbs was startled and wondered what he knew...

"What are you seeing?" He suddenly had the urge to ask.

Tony hesitated before answering. "I see a man who is holding a painful burden on his shoulders. You worry about those you care about."

Gibbs was once again impressed and starting to become intrigued by this young detective.

"You're just a kid. How come you're a detective already?"

Tony muttered something from under his breath and laid back in his nest and pulled the covers over him.

"Turn the lights off when you leave. Good _night_."

Gibbs actually chuckled silently before he did what he was told to do for a chance. As he was about to leave the bathroom, he heard Tony speaking one more time.

"There's no clues about anything you want to know, in my apartment, agent Gibbs. Just so you know. I don't keep anything truly important or sentimental in here."

He was going to comment something sarcastic, but the soft snoring told him the man had fallen asleep.

Shaking his head, Gibbs walked back in the living room and for the rest of the night he simply either sat or laid on the couch. Awake and thinking.

Outside, it was still raining hard and the rain kept hitting the windows.

* * *

By morning there was hardly even a memory of the bad weather from the last night.

Smelling the breakfast in the kitchen, Ducky wandered slowly towards the room. Two other agents were still asleep so that had to be either Jethro or Anthony or both in there.

Feeling suddenly worried, Ducky stepped in the kitchen. Immediately sensing the heavy atmosphere between the two men.

Tony had magically made some breakfast appear from somewhere and kept his back on Gibbs, who was seemingly reading the newspaper, while keeping an eye on the young man. Calmly sipping his coffee.

"Ducky. Good morning." Tony spoke before he even turned around. Smiling at his old friend he pointed at the kitchen stairs.

"Sit down. The breakfast is almost ready."

"Anthony?"

Tony made a face. "He knows Ducky. I mean not '_knows_ knows', but he heard us talking yesterday..."

"Is that so..." Ducky turned his head to look at Gibbs, frowning. Showing how much he disapproved that.

"Don't give me that look Duck." Gibbs shrugged and stood up.

"I'll go make a few phone calls..."

Once Gibbs was gone, _really_ gone, from the kitchen, Ducky looked at Tony. Worry on his face.

"I don't need to hear it Ducky. It's none of his business."

Ducky was silent for a while. "Maybe he would like to know, Anthony..."

"Oh, right. Like the last time when he nearly shot me. Sure. I'll go and tell him. 'Hey Gibbs. Do you remember me? I'm the one who-"

"Anthony... He was drunk... He didn't mean any of those things."

"Did he not, Ducky? Did he not?"

Ducky honestly didn't know what to say on that.

"My point exactly.

"Then why did you call him here?"

"I didn't know he would be the one they would send..."

"Anthony..."

"I wanted to see how he's doing... Didn't want to go there... Was worried he might recognize me... Guess that's one less thing to worry about now then..."

Ducky smiled sadly and accepted the offered piece of frittata.

"Hey. Don't look so sad, Ducky. At least we don't have to pretend anymore you and I don't know each other."

* * *

"Yes. You too." Gibbs finished his phone call, with suffering sigh. D*mn women... He would never understand them...

Glancing towards the kitchen door, he dialed another number.

"It's Gibbs. I need to have few strings pulled... Could use some help here... No, not another agent... I want detective that works in here... Anthony DiNozzo... _Those two_ wouldn't know the difference between dead victim and victim that was still alive. Surely you remember what happened couple of days ago? The whole d*mn building must know by now... Well, I'm their boss and I'm saying they would be much more useful working behind the desk... I don't care what you think... I'll send them back..."

Ending the call, Gibbs walked back in the kitchen. Tom better not fail him on this now...

_End of Part 3._


	4. Evade And Attack

**Work can really sometimes take everything out of you... But can you guess the another reason for not finishing this one sooner than I wanted? I got stuck trying to decide what to name Tony's boss. And don't ask me why I ended up with the one I did...**

**I'm also going to add soon the next chapter to my other story, just need to fix few things that bother me too much in it...**

**Anyway, here's the next part!**

**NOTE! I will reply on the reviews _(users with accounts here)_ as soon as the whole issue with the pm thing gets fixed...  
**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_Tina:_ Yes, yes, yes. ;) I promise, both those questions _will_ be answered.**

**_NCIS fan:_ I hope you like the next chapter. ^^**

**_Guest:_ I'm glad too. ;)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

As his surprise guests were leaving, Tony couldn't shake off the feeling that Gibbs was up to something. If the almost smug look on his face was anything he could trust in.

"Thank you, Anthony. For everything." Ducky spoke. He was still in the apartment while the others had left without saying anything. It seemed he had to try and smooth things little bit and at least be the one to thank his young friend.

Tony shrugs, with his arms crossed over his chest. Trying not to let Ducky see how angry he was feeling right now.

During the morning he had been avoiding spending time alone with Gibbs or leaving Gibbs alone with Ducky. Sure, he trusted Ducky to not say anything without his permission, but he didn't trust Gibbs to not try to find things out somehow anyway.

Which was why he was so pissed off. In every conversation or not, the man kept trying to sneak out some answers or even hints from either him or Ducky. Like a sly fox, he did it in most subtle ways.

"I will not say anything without your agreement, Anthony." Ducky spoke and that made Tony smile a little. Not much, but it was there. Tiny smile. Completely different from the megawatt smiles which he usually had on his face. This one was bordering with almost shy look.

"I know you won't say anything, Ducky... It's _him_ I'm worried about..."

"Oh, worry not, my boy. This old man has trick or few of his own which even Jethro can't win over." Ducky said and there was twinkle in his eyes. Tony relaxed immediately.

"I feel sorry for him already..."

"You are the only person ever to actually enjoy it."

Tony grinned and shrugged again. "It's because I actually do enjoy listening to you talk, Ducky..."

Ducky smiled and patted Tony's arm. "I hope you will call me more often, Anthony. Maybe even come and visit me. I could arrange you a special tour in the NCIS."

Tony snorts. "I'll call, Ducky... But I won't be stepping in that d*mned building. Doesn't matter if the name is different, they're still full of that same bulls*it. It's their fault that... I'll never forgive that *sshole. Why is that _he_ never had to pay the price? Instead it had to be me. _I'm_ the one that has to pay the price."

Ducky blinks. Surprised to see such deep anger even after all these years.

"Save your breath, Ducky. I know what you're thinking and I don't want to hear it. I don't care what excuses he gave, truth is that people got killed because of his mistake."

Ducky smiled sadly. "Is that why you won't settle down? Anthony... Just because something like that happened, does not mean it is going to happen to you now. You need something more than just your work and all those women you do not even plan to see longer than a week... You need stability and safety in your life. You need a family..."

Tony's eyes flashed with anger and hurt. "Well, I don't exactly have good history with families, Ducky. Family either hurts you or they die on you."

"Anthony..." Ducky reached out his hand again, but Tony took a step back.

"Just go. I'll call you."

Ducky sighs. "Alright... Take care of yourself."

The moment the old man left, Tony walked to the door and locked it up. Looking around desperately to throw something, he spotted a glass of water which one of his guests must have left there.

Without even hesitating, he grabbed the glass and threw it against the wall in anger. "D*MN IT!"

* * *

Gibbs was tapping his fingers against the car door and only stopped when Ducky opened the door to the passenger seat. He drove away almost immediately.

"Took you long enough. More secret sharing between you and the DiNozzo kid?"

"Jethro..."

"Ducky. I don't trust him. There's something about him that makes my d*mn gut work so hard it's giving me mixed signals."

"It is not what you think it is, Jethro."

"Then what the h*ll is it?

"Not now Jethro. We will _not_ talk about it now." Ducky said, glancing to the backseat, where the two agents were listening.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "But you will tell me?"

"Not unless Anthony thinks he can trust you with the truth."

Gibbs was startled by that. "He doesn't trust me?"

Sure, he himself didn't trust the kid, but... "What the h*ll have I done to make that happen? We've barely met each other."

"Jethro..."

Gibbs glared at the road in front of them and then suddenly stopped next to some bus station.

"What are we doing here?" Vivian spoke finally, while Langer simply rubbed his face which he had hit against the front seat.

"You two have some money with you?" Gibbs asked.

The agents shared a confused look. "Yes."

"Good. Then get out."

"What?"

"You two are going home."

The two agents looked bemused. Unsure if this was some stupid joke.

"Now!"

At the commanding yell, the two of them almost jumped out of the car. Before they had time to recover, the car was gone.

"What the h*ll just happened?" Vivian asked Langer who simply shrugged.

"Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much..."

Back in the car, Ducky was giving disapproving glances towards Gibbs.

"Stop it Duck. You don't talk to me and you don't say what I do with my agents."

"Is no one brave enough to put you in your place?"

"You and my wife."

"It is a wonder your marriage has lasted this long, Jethro. When was the last time you slept in the basement?"

"The night before last night."

Ducky tutted, but Gibbs only had that half smile on his face.

* * *

Nursing his bleeding hand, Tony was careful not to step on the pieces of glass on the floor, when he heard his phone ringing.

"If it's from work, I swear I'll put a bullet right through Bolton's precious little 'handbook'..."

Seeing the number, he spent few long seconds thinking whether he should answer it or not. Maybe there was some emergency..?

Answering his phone, his tone _might_ have been a little bit sharper than it should have been. "Yeah?"

"_DiNozzo. Haul your ass to work."_

"Last I remember, I've been given strict orders to not do any work for a few weeks, boss. Orders from both my _and_ your boss, boss."

"_I got a call from this NCIS director or something and they want you to work with agent Gibbs. They agreed to share the credit once the case is solved. Now get to work or else..."_

"Or else what? Are you really that desperate to fix your image? That seat under your ass is burning hot, am I right 'major'? Tell me the truth. Did Frost give you another warning?"

"_I'm warning you DiNozzo... Just because you're his little favorite, doesn't mean you couldn't end up with no backup when you need it the most..."_

"Is that a threat I'm hearing there, Bo?"

"_Get to work._ _I will give you one hour."_

Tony stared at the phone he was holding. That d*mned bastard had cut him off.

Running his hand over his tired face, he looked at the time. It was barely eight in the morning... He had been planning getting much needed sleep once his guests had left...

"D*mn you Bolton... D*mn you Gibbs..."

After quickly changing his clothes and properly bandaging his hand, Tony left his apartment. He had few chosen words to say to not one, but few people...

_End of Part 4._


	5. The Voices From Our Past

**If you think you know what the secret between Tony and Ducky is and what Gibbs has to do with it, you may be wrong... ;) But trust me. You know what it is, the moment it comes up _(or I hope you will...)_. Whether I say that's the secret or not...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_tonyiscute:_ I'm glad you liked it. It will be all explained. I'm sorry it bothers so much...**

**_wytygr:_ Not every 39 year old is like you or every person at my age is like me. _(I know people at your age and older than you who do not use swear words and neither do they think it's fine to use them. Also I know people around my age and even kids who use such language that it would make maybe even you blush)_ We are different people. To you my "mild" cuss words are nothing, to me they are big enough _(difference with how I've been raised maybe? I don't know)._ I'm sorry if you take this personally and feel like a child. However I do not know you so this story is not meant to be insulting you in any way. It is just that. A story. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Stepping inside the Baltimore PD, Tony smiles at the few cops there, welcoming him back. It was no surprise to him when his arrival was not happy homecoming for the other detectives there. It was fine though. He was used to it and he wasn't working here to make friends. All he wanted was to do his work and that was it.

"Tony, man! You're back already? Didn't Frost _order_ you to not return for a while?" Young police officer spoke, stopping the criminal he was taking there from moving forward.

"He sure did. But what can ya do? I'm a wanted man, Mathias." Tony flashed his famous smile and the man shook his head.

"You know, Tony... Not every day you get pierced by some stake from the Middle Ages..."

Another police spoke. "Yeah. What do you have against getting hurt the usual ways anyway? Getting tied up on that railway last month... Getting bitten by a snake... In the middle of the city..."

"You can't forget when he got buried alive. Twice."

"Guys..." Tony held his hands up in surrender. Knowing full well they could keep talking until all his injuries, which they knew or had heard of, had been shared with anyone close enough to listen.

"I have work to do and some heads need to roll, so let's talk later, okay?"

He rushed away before he had to listen more of that. Thank God the office wasn't far...

"Buried alive?"

He nearly jumped at the words spoken to him right behind him. Turning around he saw Gibbs following him. Where had he showed up anyway..?

"Ah... Agent Gibbs... My _new friend_." He didn't even try hiding the sarcasm in his tone. Gibbs merely shrugged.

"Are you some walking trouble maker?" Gibbs asked. Still suspicious of the young detective.

"No." Tony felt offended by it.

"The trouble is the one that follows me."

"Ah... So the unusual ways of getting in trouble?"

"I don't _always_ get in some odd situations. I _do_ get shot too... sometimes." He didn't mean to make it sound like he was bragging, but he couldn't help but realize that's what it did sound like.

Gibbs's raised his eyebrows and his mouth twisted into half smile, which Tony didn't notice as he was busy walking towards his boss's office.

Stopping in front of the office door, Tony turned around.

"You're wasting your time, agent Gibbs. I can't help you with this case of yours. It is yours and I want nothing to do with it." _Or you_, he added in his mind only.

"I'll be waiting outside." Gibbs said, completely ignoring what Tony just said.

Glaring after the man, Tony opened the door and stepped inside the office.

"Ah. DiNozzo. You made it. Good for you." The older man snarled.

"Let me make something very clear, _boss_..." Tony said, after closing the door.

* * *

Gibbs was walking towards the front door, to go to his car, when he noticed how the people there were gathering close to the office.

"They don't want to miss the big bang show." Young police officer spoke. Having seen Gibbs staring at them.

"Show?"

The man grinned and then shuddered. "Tony and Bolton don't really get along... They are pretty much always at each other's throats."

Gibbs snorts. He should have known it... "So DiNozzo has trouble following the orders or does he simply not like his boss?"

The man frowned and stared at Gibbs. "It's not that simple... You see... It's Bolton who-"

The office door was slammed open and those closest to it, hurried back to work. Although there was no doubts that everyone were doing their best to hear it all.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY! DINOZZO!" Bolton screamed as Tony stepped outside. Gibbs could see that the older man's face was red. Amusing picture to see really.

"I SWEAR, I'LL HAVE YOUR BADGE, DINOZZO!"

Tony stopped and smiled coldly. Turning around he faced his boss. "Go ahead and try. I'll have you know that I've tried getting rid of it myself several times, but you know how Frost and his little friends are..."

"DINOZZO! GET BACK HERE!"

Tony pulled out pair of headphones and put them on. Humming along some tune only he heard, he walked out of the suddenly very silent room.

Gibbs couldn't hide the amusement from himself as he looked at the man, who went back to yelling after DiNozzo was gone. Then he frowned and hurried after the young man.

In his car, Tony leaned his head back against the car seat and closed his eyes. He was so tired of the constant fights and arguments. Was Bolton trying to kill him or what? He had barely made it out alive from the last undercover job and now he was supposed to go back to work already?

Usually he had no problems with it. He loved his job. But he did still feel pretty bad and after Frost's threats... Well, he wasn't always sure which one he was more afraid of. The bad guys or Frost. The wonderful police chief who would lock him up for his own safety if he could. Didn't help that he couldn't stop from getting hurt and that the man had friends everywhere... He couldn't keep those incidents secret.

He didn't hear the knocking against the window over the music he was listening. It was only after the door was opened that he opened his eyes.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked, pulling away the headphones.

"You didn't hear me."

"Of course I didn't. I was listening to music."

Gibbs held his hands against the car roof and leaned closer. Towering over the young detective in there. Usually his threatening presence made people terrified or at least feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't read any of those emotions on DiNozzo's face.

"What do you want Gibbs?"

"I assume you were told to come to work. To help me with the case."

"As I said..."

"I really could use some help. I already sent my agents back home. It's just me and Duck now."

Tony stared. "Are you _stupid_? Sending your agents away... Call them back._ I_ can't help you."

Ignoring the 'are you stupid' comment, Gibbs stopped him from closing the door. Time to 'play dirty'...

"DiNozzo. It's just _one_ case. Seems to be simple enough. If you help me with it, the sooner you don't have to deal with it anymore. Surely as a cop, you understand the importance of someone watching your back on the field. And right now no one is watching mine."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. That was just unfair... Even more after he just had second threat today to not have the backup when he'd need it. Plus he didn't have his partner with him anymore either. The only detective in Baltimore not trying to make his life harder for him...

"...Few days. After that, I don't care how you solve the case. With or without me." Tony glared and for a moment he thought he had seen Gibbs smile, but then figured he must have been imagining it...

Gibbs pulled away. Somehow he knew in his gut that he could trust the kid's word. Walking to his own car, he didn't even look back.

They had already wasted important working hours... Now it was time to get to work... He really hoped this kid wasn't going to end up being someone who had no idea what to do...

* * *

"Jethro. _Why_ is Anthony here?" Ducky frowned when both men walked in the local morgue and autopsy room, which they were borrowing.

"He's going to be working with me." Gibbs spoke.

Tony didn't say anything. He walked straight to their victim. With his hands deep in his jacket's pockets, his eyes scanned over the bruising and then the obvious strangling marks on his neck... Unless Ducky found something else, the cause of death was pretty obvious...

"Jethro... He should not be working now... Not when he is still recovering from his wound..."

Gibbs actually looked surprised and glanced towards Tony, who wasn't even looking at them.

"Wound?"

"You didn't even know that? Oh, Jethro..." Ducky tutted.

"I'm fine." Tony spoke suddenly, looking up from the body.

Both Gibbs and Ducky opened their mouths to speak, but Tony shook his head.

"Not now. Ducky. Is that what I think it is?" Tony points towards the head.

Ducky walks closer. Getting confused as he's trying to see what Tony saw.

"I am afraid, Anthony, that I can not see what you..."

"The head, Ducky. The head."

"Oh my..."

The two of them started mumbling something and Ducky was moving the victim's head and hair so they could take a better look.

"Mind sharing?" Gibbs barked.

"Forgive me, Jethro. Of course. I had not yet taken closer look, so I did not notice it sooner. There is a tattoo on the man's head. I will have to shave off his hair to get a better look of it..."

Gibbs nods. "You do that. Come on, DiNozzo. We have work to do."

"On it..." Tony mumbled and followed after Gibbs, with his hands back in his pockets. He looked like some angry teenager following his father. Once they were back outside, he put on the mask of professionalism on.

"Now what?" He asked when Gibbs stopped beside their cars.

"Get in the car." Gibbs pointed towards his car.

"We will first go to D.C. and find the man's closest relatives, wife and daughter."

Tony froze and he might have even lost some of the color on his tanned face. "No."

"What?" Gibbs turned around.

"I said get in the car."

"No." Tony said again.

"I have my own car. I can keep up with you just fine."

"You have problem with my driving, DiNozzo?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes. Noticing the little too fast and shallow breathing.

"I always drive the car. I'm never the passenger."

"DiNozzo... We don't have time for this... GET in the d*mn car!"

Tony moved slowly. Too slowly. Opening the car door to the passenger seat, he slowly sat inside. It happened almost immediately. The flashes of images and colors in his head. The screaming. The sudden pain and then darkness.

He couldn't do this. Before he got the chance to get out of the car, Gibbs had started driving already.

Gibbs sighed. He was wondering if this was worth all the trouble. He wasn't known to be a patient man and DiNozzo was already testing it.

Speeding away from the building, he suddenly heard the car door open. Looking to the passenger seat, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The door on that side was wide open and he couldn't see DiNozzo anywhere.

Suddenly terrified by what he would find, Gibbs hit the brakes. Leaving the car on the other side of the street, he jogged towards the figure now laying on the ground, further away.

Tony winced as he rolled over and then stood up, rubbing his chest. That might not have been one of his smartest moves...

"DiNozzo!"

Tony waved his hand and started walking away. "I'm taking my own car."

Grabbing Tony's arm to stop the man from moving, Gibbs tried to see if there was any visible wounds. Anything. As he couldn't see anything, he relaxed. Giving the first head slap he had ever given to anyone.

"What the h*ll is wrong with you! Do you have a death wish!?"

Tony, too dazed over the sudden head slap, didn't say anything for a while. Then he chuckled. "Funny... That's what people keep on asking from me... But no. I don't have a death wish."

"Then what the he-"

"I'm afraid of driving in a car. When I'm not the one driving."

Gibbs stared at him. Remembering the reaction he had gotten out of the young man before.

"Afraid?"

Tony looked insulted. As if he thought Gibbs was mocking him. "Yes. Afraid. Normal people get afraid over some things."

"Not what I meant..." Gibbs felt odd feeling of concern as he noticed the slightly glazed look in the green eyes.

"Talk to me, kid."

Tony glared at the 'kid' part. "Why do you care?"

"DiNozzo..."

"Was in a car accident long time ago. It's kind of stuck with me now. No big deal."

Gibbs scowled. No big deal? Really? Did he really just say that? He was torn between being the bastard or being nicer Gibbs for a little while. He chose the middle road.

"Get in your car, DiNozzo. If I don't see you following me, I'll _glue_ you on the seat next to mine."

Tony stared after Gibbs, as the man walked slowly back towards his own car. He was confused. The Gibbs he knew, didn't listen to what he had to say. So why the sudden change..?

He could still feel the bullet flying past his head. Could still smell the alcohol in the man's breath. He could still hear the echos of Gibbs's words in his head from that day.

"_I'll kill you! It's all your fault!"_

No. He wasn't going to be fooled by this. He couldn't drop down his guard around the man.

Walking in his own car, he felt relief wash over him the moment he truly realized he really did not have to sit in the car with Gibbs. It felt even better the moment he sat inside and he started the engine. No flashes of images. No sounds. Nothing. He relaxed.

"Let's show Gibbs what you're made of, girl..." He spoke to his car and drove after Gibbs, who was driving surprisingly slow, until he saw Tony's car following him.

_End of Part 5._


	6. Why Me?

_**EDIT: The things you may be wondering about and the questions you may have, will be one by one revealed and I'm pretty sure (I hope) it will all make sense then.**_

**Sorry... Was going to add this chapter sooner, but got kind of stuck doing some other stuff for a change... Plus my eyes can't really handle staring at the screen right now... It was seriously painful writing this chapter. As much as I did enjoy writing it.  
**

**Anyone volunteering to give me a back massage? After spending almost all my free time with my laptop, sitting sometimes hours straight on this chair and then the day before yesterday carrying those five _very_ heavy shopping bags to the car _(which wasn't close enough) _has really done it to me this time... And don't even let me start with what they did to my poor little hands... _(I've got the hands of a 10-12 year old...)_ Man... I hate shopping. Food or clothes or whatever else.**

**I got such a Knight Rider theme song moment here while writing the beginning of the chapter and then I jumped right into MacGyver mood... I'm not sure why...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_patncisfan:_ Well, but of course. ;)**

**_mmnight:_ I'm very pleased to have you hooked. ;) I like your theories. Maybe best so far. Thank you.**

**_Guest:_ Nice one. I admit, it was one of the possibilities. To make Ducky his relative... So with that one you got so close... Only I changed it into something else few chapters ago...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Driving to the D.C. Was worse than he had ever imagined.

The drive itself was easy enough. All he had to focus on was keeping up with Gibbs's insane driving style. Did the man think he was driving a race car or something? Honestly though. He could bet most of the race car drivers had more sense in their heads than Gibbs seemed to be having in his.

I mean who takes a shortcut over some random, luckily shallow enough, water stream and then some corn field. _He_ hadn't even known there was such thing there in the first place. Did the man not fear that the owner might come after them with his shotgun or something? He sure would. Try to shoot them that is.

All that was missing was coming across some herd of sheeps crossing the road and Gibbs driving right through them.

He was beyond grateful that he had avoided sitting in the same car with the man. He finally understood _why_ his agents had looked as green as they did when they had to get in the same car with their boss.

By the time they reached some ancient road, which definitely had the potential of breaking their cars, he found himself praying that his girl would make it through this all in one piece...

Much to his displeasure, the odd shortcuts did indeed get them in D.C. way faster than using any real roads.

He felt terribly anxious by the time they stopped inside the Navy Yard. He had actually hoped that the guards there wouldn't let him in, but whatever it was about Gibbs and him barking his orders at them, they didn't question it too much and soon enough Tony found himself parked inside one of the places he never thought he'd be getting anywhere near again.

Seeing Gibbs walking towards his car, Tony finally stepped outside. Not giving the man the chance to drag him out himself. He held no illusions that the man would not do it.

Attaching the visitors pass on his jacket, which Gibbs had magically made appear from somewhere, Tony followed the agent in the elevator, where the silence between the two of them was like a heavy blanket that had been pulled over them and it made Tony's anxiety grow, the longer the elevator ride upstairs seemed to be taking. Why did one minute seem like half an hour ride to the torture chamber?

The colors which jumped right on his face, as they finally stepped outside, didn't make the matters any easier.

"Orange walls? Wow... I do hope you got your money back..."

"Sit down and do _not_ move or touch anything unless I tell you to do so." Gibbs ordered and pointed towards one of the working areas, which Tony assumed was his.

Sitting behind one of the desks, he kept an eye on the stairs where Gibbs had gone to. Disappearing somewhere.

It didn't take long for the elevator to open again as two agents stepped in the bullpen. Two very tired and angry agents.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

Tony was startled from his thoughts and he smirked as he noticed he was the being stared at. The whole room full of people had actually been giving him curious glances for a while now, but he didn't pay attention to any of them.

"Ah. Agents Blackadder and Langer, right?" He nods to the two agents, now staring at him with disbelief plainly written on their faces.

"How did you get here? I mean what are you even _doing_ here?" Vivian spoke. The red head didn't look exactly happy to see him.

"Your boss made me become his happy little helper for a while." Tony shrugs. Adding bit of sarcasm in there, which the woman didn't catch.

"How is that even possible..? We only just arrived..."

"Well, dear miss agent, as I am sure you both are well aware, your boss fancies his short cuts." Tony answers and seeing the almost smug grin on the woman's face, he kept talking.

"Of course I care about my own life, so _I_ came with my own car."

The unbelief on Vivian's face was almost amusing. As if she didn't believe he could possibly keep up with Gibbs. The almost ironic truth however was that, as much as he feared driving in a car, as long as it was him behind that steering wheel, he could pull off the craziest stunts, without blinking an eye.

Sometimes he wondered had it have been him driving that car that day, perhaps things would have turned out differently...

It was cruel. So cruel, when you think about it. Why did _he_ get to live while the other two had to die? They had life to live. People that cared about them. People that _needed_ them. What did _he _have? Nothing.

No one needed him. Not really. And some suicide undercover missions didn't count. Sure, there were people that _claimed_ to care about him, but he had learned his lesson long ago. A very hard lesson. Trust no one. It was only matter of time before they all turned against him. It always ended up happening. That or they died on him. He was alone in this world and although he did not _try_ to get killed, he didn't try to keep his hold on life either. He was dangerously close to be a burn out, to say the least. Work was all he had. So why did _he_ get to live?

Truth be told... On that day when Gibbs pointed his gun at him... Small part of him had wished the man would've indeed hit him with that d*mned bullet. Had he moved away split second too late... Their lives might be whole lot different today.

It wasn't just Gibbs he was mad at. He was angry at himself too. If he could not forgive himself, how could he forgive the bastard?

"...seat."

"Sorry. What? I wasn't listening..."

"It's my seat you're sitting on. My desk." Langer scowled.

Tony chuckled and held up his arms in defeat, with few dramatic moves added in there, as he stood up. "Forgive me. My bad."

Langer chose to ignore it as he took his seat. He couldn't tell why, but he felt strangely threatened by the mere presence of this young detective. Agent Gibbs would probably call it a gut feeling. Twenty five years old, was he? It had to be a mistake. There was no way someone as young as him could have earned the badge. Not with honest ways anyway.

He felt smile raise on his lips as he thought of something. He could do a background check...

"Say... What was your name again? DiNozzo, right? Anthony DiNozzo?" He spoke as he looked up. The detective was nowhere to be seen.

"He left the moment you sat down, Brent." Vivian spoke. She was also sitting behind her own desk now.

"Is it some guy thing?"

"What is?"

"You know. To feel territorial over your desk." Vivian had smug smile on her face. Brushing her red hair to look less like her morning hair, her smile slipped off at the angry flash in her partner's eyes. Okay... This wasn't a joking matter obviously...

"I'm the senior field agent here. I don't want some _detective_ from Baltimore to act like he owns the place. And don't even deny that you haven't noticed it."

"Noticed what?"

"He acts like he owns the show, wherever he is, and Gibbs... Why would he bring him here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he needed someone from Baltimore to help with the case?"

"Sure. But why did he send us away? Have you ever seen him even _like_ spending time with some cops?"

Vivian frowned as she finally caught up with what her partner was thinking.

"You think Gibbs wants to hire him?"

"That is _exactly_ what I am thinking. And that means one of us is going to have to go."

Staring at each other for a moment, the two agents got into work with sudden urgency.

"It was DiNozzo, right? I'll see what I can find on his name..."

"And I'll try to find how he can be a detective... There has to be _something_ there..."

By the time Gibbs returned to the bullpen and he saw his agents working harder than he had ever seen them work, but no DiNozzo anywhere, he frowned. Surely the kid wouldn't _dare_ to go against his orders, right..?

* * *

Walking through the Navy Yard, Tony was pleased to notice that at least the place didn't look too much like it used to look in the past. He could almost pretend he was someplace else. _Almost_. Although at some point he realized he was standing at the exact same spot he had cornered Mike Franks back then. After the man had avoided him the best he could.

He could still hear the echos of their words in the empty corridor.

"_Don't you even have a conscience? How can you even look yourself in the mirror?!"_

"_Look... Kid. What's happened, happened. Looking like you want to kill me, won't bring them back."_

"_You let _your_ agent be there with _no_ backup! _Because_ of that, two people got killed! You can't just walk away from it and put all the blame on the bad guy! You share the blame!"_

"_Are you not barking at the wrong tree here now, kid? _You_ share the blame, Tony..."_

Blinking furiously at the sudden need to cry, Tony turned his back on that spot and walked away. That d*mned bastard... It had taken _years_ for him to finally realize the man had thrown his own guilt on his shoulders to carry on. He'd never forgive Mike and if they would ever meet again, he would have a hard time to not just shoot the man.

And although Gibbs might have been happily ignorant all this time, he still couldn't believe he started working with the guy.

"I love you!"

Tony froze and stopped. He heard loud noise coming from somewhere.

"Do it! Show me the magic!" It was woman's voice. Whoever she was, she seemed to be beyond excited.

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Tony followed the noise. He found himself standing in some lab, with loud music playing and raven haired woman was dancing there. Cheering up for her machines to do their work. She was dressed in white lab coat and...

Tony stared. The NCIS had a _goth_ working in their lab? A very happy, _hyper_, goth. Well, _that_ was new. She definitely looked nothing like the old hag who used to work here before. And there surely had not been all these machines in here back then...

Thinking that he might as well introduce himself, Tony stepped further in the room.

He barely had time to register what was happening. He knew he stepped on something. Something that made a farting sound and then that something slipped away and he found himself falling.

The music was suddenly dead and the silence was deafening, until he heard the almost high pitched scream.

"You killed Bert!"

_End of Part 6._


	7. I'm Glad To Be Here

**It is the next part! How did _you_ think the first meeting with Abby would go? I mean although this is AU, it is Abby we are talking about after all...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_fanficfantasies:_ Well, he was drunk at the time, so that could be one of the reasons.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Rubbing his bottom, Tony sat on the floor, where he had fallen down. He stared at the young goth, looking for any 'bleeding wounds' on her plush toy, hippo. Bert was it?

"You're alright!" The woman smiled and hugged the toy. She then turned her attention to the young man.

"You're lucky today, mister. If you would have killed Bert, I'd have to kill you and leave no evidence."

Tony stared. Frowning in confusion. _What the h*ll..?_

"Just kidding." She put the toy away, in safe place, and reached out her hand, which Tony took, although there was clear hesitation before he did it.

Pulling the tall man up from the floor with surprising ease, Abby studied him with curiosity she wasn't even trying to hide.

"I'm Abigail Sciuto. Abby to you. Who are you?"

"Tony... Anthony DiNozzo."

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?"

"Not really. I'm detective from Baltimore whom agent Gibbs forced to work with him..."

For some reason that got Abby's full attention and there was odd sparkle in her eyes.

"Really?"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"So bossman actually brought you here? You're positive? _He_ brought you here? _He_ forced someone to work with _him_? He _wants_ to work with a cop?"

"That's what I said..."

"Interesting..." Abby had almost predatory look in her eyes as she smirked.

"That is _very_ interesting indeed..."

Tony was starting to wonder if this person was maybe bit of a weirdo, okay, more than little bit... Not in a bad way or anything, but enough to make him feel uncomfortable.

"So... _detective_... You look kind of young to be one."

Tony clenched his teeth. He was sick of everyone telling him that. "I'll be twenty six this year."

Abby gave him a once over. "Really? I thought you're _way_ younger than that. Then we are same age. That is just awesome. _Finally_ someone from the same age group as I am and who isn't someone Gibbs is trying to get rid of... I swear, the latest probie in his team has vanished somewhere... I wonder if bossman finally snapped and hid his body... But if that's so, he really should have told me and I could have helped him hide the body and..."

The look on Tony's face darkened, but the woman didn't seem to notice. She just kept on talking about something, which he mostly tuned out. A tap on his shoulder brought his attention back to Abby, who was now surprisingly close to him. Too close really. Way over the line of his comfort zone.

"Anyway. Since you're that young and already a detective, it must mean you're that good, right?"

Tony blinked. That was first. Usually people assumed he had played some dirty tricks to get his badge. Even worse it was once people found out about his family background and what kind of mother hen the police chief, Frost, was with him.

The old man didn't understand he _did not_ want any protection from him. Did not want any added attention from anyone. He was trying his best to stay in the shadows just so he wouldn't be noticed, but no... Now he had people like his boss breathing at his neck, which made doing his own d*mn job so much harder...

"Since we are going to be seeing each other lot more now..." Abby took one step closer. Too close and Tony found himself taking one step back, without thinking.

Abby, clueless as she was, didn't see the warning signs and wrapped her arms around him in her usual bone crushing hug. Giggling at the discomfort she could feel radiating from the stiff form.

"You're not a hugger, are you? That is _so_ cute... Don't worry... I will make you get used to it."

Pulling finally away, the wide smile on Abby's face slipped away as she saw the way her new, _possible_, friend was looking like.

The mask, which she didn't know as such yet, had disappeared and there was wide eyed and vulnerable look on Tony's face.

"Tony..? I didn't... hurt you or anything..? Did I?" Abby got worried.

Tony closed his eyes and took few deep breaths, forcing shaky smile on his face. "I'm fine..."

Abby didn't look convinced. "Are you sure..?"

"I'm sure. I'm good."

She bit her lip. Frustrated as she had a feeling everything was not good. "If you're sure..."

"Yeah. I'm sure. I just... I don't like being touched. I can shake hands and such... Just... Don't hug me, okay? Don't take it personally. I'm just not good with such stuff. Not that kind of guy."

Abby narrowed her eyes. Taking that as a challenge rather than as what it clearly was. '_Stand back. Don't touch me. I mean it._'

"Alright..." She said, mentally crossing her fingers.

"And hey, Tony." She added before he turned away.

"It's good to have you here." Since Gibbs brought him here, it could _only_ be a good sign, she mused.

Tony blinked and then flashed his trademark smile as he lied. "I'm glad to be here."

Abby smiled widely and she had to hold herself back to not hug the man again. Might be little too soon for another one of her hugs, she figured. But there was just something so _huggable_ about him...

"I better get going... Gibbs ordered me to stay in the bullpen, but here I am..."

"Uh, oh..." Abby smirked. That meant trouble and if the mischief in the young detective's eyes was anything she could go by, the man would be good at causing it.

Tony walked outside the lab and soon enough he could hear the music was back on. He let his smile disappear, just like he could make any other masks of his disappear or appear at his will. It was child's game to him. Something he had been good at since the early days in his childhood. It was _too_ easy. He could fool anyone with it and-

"Gibbs." Tony stared. The agent was standing right outside the lab. One look and he knew the man had seen and heard the whole thing.

"Sorry. I know I was supposed to be staying where you told me to stay, but I'm not that great at following the orders."

Gibbs didn't say anything. He raised his hand towards the back of Tony's head and the young man flinched away even before the hand touched him. Was it because of the head slap he gave before..?

Gibbs frowned and let his hand drop, while Tony took couple of steps away from him.

"So. We ready to get to work then or what?" Tony asked. Masking his nervousness into sudden eagerness to get to work.

"Yes... Follow me..."

Tony was surprised that the man didn't say anything. Didn't ask anything. Didn't even look mad. It had not been the kind of reaction he had thought he'd get when he decided to try and piss the man off by not doing what he was told to do.

Feeling almost meek, yet angry at the same time, Tony followed the older man into the elevator, where the silence for some reason felt even worse than before.

* * *

Sitting in his car, Gibbs was driving slower than usual. He kept glancing at DiNozzo's car from the rearview mirror.

His mind kept on replaying the scene in the lab, where he had seen a whole different side of the young detective.

Somehow it had destroyed every other image he'd had of the kid so far. Arrogant, possibly dangerous, brat, bad boy, maybe even bit of a 'bad cop'. He found himself rethinking all of those.

Even if it had been just for a short moment, he had seen the kid being just that. A kid. So d*mned fragile and even scared that it turned the strong picture, which he had painted of the young man, completely upside down.

Worse part was that he had felt strange feeling of déjà vu, or whatever the word was which Abby had used few times...

For the first time he had a feeling he had met the detective somewhere. Where and how? Those were the questions he couldn't find the answers for, no matter how he tried digging around his memory.

"Who the h*ll are you, DiNozzo..?"

In his own car, Tony was equally frustrated. For different reasons. Unlike Gibbs, he had the answers, only he didn't know what to do with them.

* * *

Walking towards the very nice looking white house, Tony stopped for a moment. Just to stare at it.

They had parked their cars across the street, which caused some of the people there give them ugly looks, but since it was Gibbs, they were left alone pretty soon.

All the houses on the street, just like this one here, were the perfect family homes. The kinds that you would think any child could be happy to grow up in. Obviously the pretty picture wasn't always the truth, but Tony found himself full of longing.

His childhood 'home' was nothing compared to these here. There had been no warmth and the size of the building had been just plain ridiculous. Complete waste of space and money.

"Are you coming, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Tony muttered and hurried after his 'temporary boss'.

"Who did you say lives here?" He asked while they were standing behind the door, after ringing the doorbell.

Gibbs glared. Knowing full well DiNozzo knew he hadn't said anything. "Our victim's parents."

"Ah... Someone's coming." Tony spoke and soon enough the door was opened, revealing long legged blonde young woman.

Gibbs asked if the elderly couple living there was at home and she nods.

"Mom and dad are watching TV... Who did you say you are?"

Gibbs shows his ID.

"We're from NCIS. I'm afraid we have some bad news... Can we come inside..?" Gibbs spoke. Surprising Tony with the compassionate and gentle tone in his voice. Then he scowled at the '_we're_ from NCIS' part. Although he hid it from the woman.

The woman's eyes went wide as she nods, letting them inside.

Following the woman towards the living room, where Tony assumed the parents were, he whispered.

"Is she the victim's sister? Wow... I mean, _wow_... I could interview her, you know. _Ow_..!" He flinched at the sudden slap against the back of his head and took a step back, rubbing his head with wide eyes.

"The h*ll..?"

Gibbs glares and simply points him to keep walking, which he does. Keeping safe distance to the man.

"Everything okay..?" The woman asked, looking over her shoulder and Tony flashes his famous smile, which obviously has the right effect on her.

"Yeah..." Tony nods and then he notices something on the woman's finger. D*mn it... It did seem too good to be true...

Forcing the mask of professionalism on his face he decided to let Gibbs handle the way he wanted.

"DiNozzo. You will interview her only after they've got time to deal with the bad news, got it?"

Tony glares at the man. Did he think he was heartless or just plain stupid?

And just because Gibbs was Gibbs. "Not his sister. That's his wife."

_Well d*mn_... Tony flinched at it. Time to completely tune down his charm then...

"Mom... Dad..." The woman spoke once they were all in the living room. The old couple looked at them curiously.

"These men are from the NCIS..."

At the confused looks, Gibbs spoke. "It stands for Naval-"

"...Criminal Investigative Service. We know. What is it you people want from us?" The man spoke.

Tony and Gibbs shared a look at the hostile tone and Gibbs spoke again. "It's your son... I'm sorry to have to say this... Your son is dead..."

Deadly silence took over the room, until the old woman's scream broke it.

"No! Don't you lie to me!" She screamed, but seeing the serious look on the two man's face, she screamed again, which soon broke into mother's heart broken sobs.

"I knew it..! I knew something was wrong..!"

Tony, like Gibbs, was feeling as bad as one could feel in such situation, until from the corner of his eye he saw the smile. So small and gone so fast that he almost thought he had imagined it.

He sighed inwardly. Oh please... Not the _wife _again...

Leaning closer, he whispered to Gibbs. "I'll take the wife, you take the parents..."

Gibbs turned around to say something about not rushing with it, but he only saw DiNozzo's retreating back as he was walking away with the woman.

"...Really. I am grateful. You see, I have a bastard boss who doesn't really care about the need for few breaks now and then. I'm so thirsty, I bet my throat looks like sandpaper right now... Feels like it..."

For a moment, Gibbs thought he heard the woman chuckle, but he dismissed that thought and hid a smile of his own, at the young man's comment. Which was obviously meant to be something to annoy him. Somehow... He didn't really mind, but instead found himself amused by it.

Focusing keeping any kind of amusement off his face, Gibbs calmly gave his answers to the sudden flow of questions from the grieving parents.

_End of Part 7._


	8. I Knew Someone Like You Once

**Guess what! Guess what! _Guess what._.! ...You have to read the chapter, to find out what...**

**Pretty short chapter, sorry about that. Didn't see any way to keep this one longer. And there will be actual case they are going to deal with here as well. Not just about their feels and stuff... Although there will be plenty of that too... Hah-a.  
**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_Guest:_ True that...**

**_Guest:_ Haha. I wish I could. I'd have to clone myself to be able to do that I'm afraid. And also train my clones first.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Drinking his glass of water, he sat down in the kitchen. He could feel her eyes on him. Sizing him up more than once. It was the same kind of look he was giving to women when he was trying to strip them off their clothes in his head.

Oddly enough, he felt almost violated. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was now pretty sure the woman was their murderer or had something to do with it _or _at the very least she obviously was pleased for her husband to be dead. And how many wives of their dead husbands would be flirting with another men, right after such bad news?

Not exactly his kind of woman to flirt with... Which was really such a shame. Since as far as the looks went, she was exactly his type. His 'one night stand' type, to be more precise...

"Thank you for the water and... I am really sorry for your loss..." Tony finally said and the woman stared at him for a moment, as if confused what he was talking about. Then she sighs. Deep and little too dramatic sigh.

"Yes... He was supposed to be returning home tomorrow, you know..." She sighs again. And then her face twists into odd look. As if she's trying to force some tears to come out. Obviously that didn't work.

"What was he doing in Baltimore anyway?" Tony asked. Trying to keep things professional. Which was getting slightly difficult when the woman's fingers 'accidentally' brushed his shoulder and then she was leaning against the table. Giving him the perfect view inside her shirt. _D*mn it_...

"Oh. He never told me. Other than he was meeting with someone in there. A friend maybe."

"I see... Did he not maybe even call you? Anything?" He stood up. Stopping the woman from any further flirting as he turned his back towards her. Putting the now empty glass away

"Oh. No, he did not."

Taking out his business card, Tony hands it to her. "If you remember anything, give me a call."

She looks at the card. Narrowing her eyes slightly. "Detective? _Not_ agent? I thought you called the agent your boss..."

_Uh oh_... Tony cringed inwardly. It was only his acting skills which kept the look on his face neutral. He shrugged and smirked as if it was nothing.

"Detective who is working with the NCIS agent. He is my temporary boss. And both he and my real boss _are_ bastards."

She nods slightly then. She took a step closer and before he had time to react, she had given him kiss on the cheek. A kiss which to him felt like the kiss of death.

"I'll make sure to keep this..." She held out the business card.

"...with me. I'll be sure to call you. Detective..." She purred and stroked his left arm with her long fingers.

Forcing himself to not flinch away at the constant touching, Tony flashed his megawatt smile and lowered his voice just enough to be bordering flirting, yet keeping things cold enough between them.

He hadn't yet come across a woman that didn't fall for it and neither did he now, if the look on her face was anything to go by...

"Again... I'm sorry for your loss..." Tony adds. Just to remind her she was supposed to be grieving widow.

Returning in the living room, he saw Gibbs opening his mouth to say something as he had been trying to get out at least the most basic things from the father, who was first to recover enough to talk.

Seeing DiNozzo return with the victim's wife, made him frown and then get angry, although he managed to hide it for now.

He saw the lipstick mark on the kid's cheek and the woman kept on giving 'the looks' at him.

There was going to be one big 'talk' between him and DiNozzo later...

He frowned at the way the woman kept on standing little bit too close to the young man. Had he looked towards the man himself, he would've seen silent, yet desperate, pleas being thrown his way.

* * *

Walking side by side, both of the men were quiet. They would be coming back later, once the family had been given enough time to get over the bigger shock.

When they were almost at their cars, Gibbs lifted up his hand to head slap the kid, but stopped it just in time, when Tony spoke.

"It's the wife. It has to be the wife."

"What?"

"Our murderer."

"Based on what?"

"It's... I saw her smile..."

Gibbs opened his car door, but turned around, hearing that.

"You saw her smile? That all you can go with, DiNozzo? You make all your decisions with something like that?"

Tony looked insulted, before he covered it with calm mask. "Of course not... There's also the whole thing of her getting all over me in the kitchen... I mean really... You shold've seen her... I'm glad we weren't the only ones in the house... Who knows what she would have done to me _then_... She's anything but grieving widower... Besides, I know these types of people... Women like her... And she never mentioned _anything_ about her daughter. Now that I think about it... don't think I even saw any pictures of the girl in the parents' house either..."

Gibbs just stared and Tony sighed.

"_And_ I've got this feeling... This... I don't know how to explain it... But somehow I know I'm right."

"Gut feeling. That's more like it, DiNozzo... So next time, say it as it is."

"Right... Whatever you say, Gibbs..."

Tony opened his own car door. "Where are we going next?"

"Just follow me and you'll find out."

* * *

He should have been focusing on more than just keeping up with Gibbs and his car. Maybe _then_ he would have noticed in time where they were going. Maybe _then_ Gibbs would never have gotten so much closer to remembering. Or maybe he would have at least have been lot more prepared.

All those what ifs were pretty useless now.

Stepping out of his car, Tony furrowed his brows. The house looked strangely familiar.

"We're at my home." Gibbs answered, having seen the question in Tony's eyes.

Tony's eyes widened and suddenly the house looked way more than familiar. Knowing now where he was.

"Gibbs... Why are we here..?"

Gibbs looked irritated. "My wife... She will kill me if I don't show her my face once in a while..."

"Oh..." Tony licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Mind if I wait in my car then? Don't wanna get in between you two, when the bullets start to fly..." He laughed nervously, making Gibbs roll his eyes when he wasn't looking.

The front door was opened and the red headed woman stepped outside. The look on her face something between angry and smiling. As if she wasn't sure whether she should be angry or happy.

"Jethro! I was starting to fear the food would get cold before you come home. Who's the young man with you?"

Gibbs smiles slightly and shakes his head. Grabbing Tony's arm, before the kid had time to take off, he drags Tony with him to the door.

"He's the detective from Baltimore I told you about."

His wife frowns slightly. Seeing how pale and wide eyed the young man was looking. "Are you alright? Jethro... I think you might be hurting the poor boy..."

"I'm fine..." Tony mutters, although he's glad when Gibbs releases his arm.

"Why don't you join us? I made plenty of food to feed a small army."

"No, I'm good. Don't want to be a bother. Besides, I'm not really hungry and..." Tony's words disappeared somewhere at the 'look' she was giving him.

"Jethro doesn't bring any friends home so now that you're here, _of course_ you're joining us..."

Tony swallows and forces a smile on his face as he nods. "Okay then... I would love to..."

"What's your name?" She asks. Letting the men inside, before closing the door.

"Just... Tony..."

"Tony, huh..?" She got distant look on her face, before she smiles sadly.

"I knew this kid named Tony once... Many years ago..."

Tony frowns and smiles. "I see..."

"But he died... Instead of me and my daughter... We never even got the chance to say thank you or to say sorry..."

"I'm... sorry to hear that..." He frowns even more. _Died_?

The woman smiles, taking off his jacket from him, without asking for his permission. He was pretty sure, if she could, she would even take his shoes off his feet...

"But how rude of me... I haven't introduced myself..." She held out her hand, which Tony took. It brought out bunch of memories which he hadn't been thinking about in years. He still could remember their first meeting.

"_You sure don't look your age... Don't take it the wrong way, but you must be one of the cutest things I have ever seen... Even my daughter agrees. Don't you, sweetheart?"_

"I'm Shannon. Shannon Gibbs."

_End of Part 8._


	9. Fading Memories

**Next chapter will be flashback one. Sorry for the wait. Been making something for someone as a gift... Plus there's bunch of other things I've had to do as well.**

**Pretty short chapter, but the next one is _very_ long one...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_Endgame65:_ Closer, closer... I'll keep on doing my best! ^^**

**_cullenmason:_ They are..! *thumbs up* Good for you! XD Kelly is old enough by now and no, I haven't been thinking about her and Tony in that way... Although I can reveal that there is someone else who will _(maybe)_... Thank you!**

**_Din7:_ Thank you! ^^**

**_Guest:_ Indeed she is.**

**_NCIS fan: _That's alright. Sorry, sorry... XD I hope all will make sense once there's been enough things revealed. The next chapter will be flahsback one, so perhaps some of the questions will be given there. Tony didn't think the girls were dead though. If you've read the intro, then yes. Tony does have past with having been abused. How much though, that is yet to be seen. More is now up. ^^ Two chapters at once actually.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Stepping inside the house wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He didn't get thrown into some painful memory lane. He merely saw and heard them coming from a distance. Like some echo of what he once knew and remembered as clearly as a daylight.

It scared him how he could barely remember the faces of the lost ones. Didn't matter how many times he kept looking at their photos. It felt such betrayal...

Following the couple, Tony stopped on the way. Staring at the big family picture on the wall. Well, Kelly sure had grown up...

"That is our daughter." Shannon spoke, smiling. Seeing Tony watching the picture.

"Thought so. Where is she?"

"Oh, she's at her university..."

"Oh..."

"Come on now. Let's eat. You could use some more meat on your bones."

* * *

Gibbs, having finished taking his much needed shower, walked towards the kitchen where both his wife and the young detective were. For some reason the kid had insisted that he at least helped clean the table and wash the dishes.

Hearing the two of them talk, he stopped out of habit, to listen.

Putting away the last plate, Tony sat on the chair. "So... Tell me about this other Tony... Who was he?"

Shannon looked sad. "Ah... That poor kid... I barely even knew him... He was the younger brother of this agent who was protecting me and Kelly, almost ten years go. _Wow_... Is it really that long ago..? Me and my daughter were supposed to end up dead, but instead it was that young agent, his brother and the brother's girlfriend who ended up paying the price instead..."

"Oh... So how did they die anyway?"

Shannon shook his head. "I don't really remember much... I think they were all shot to death. Ah. No, wait. Tony died in that car crash..."

"How do you know?"

Shannon looked surprised by the odd question and shrugged sadly. "Mike Franks, my husband's former boss, told us... Can you imagine the sorrow and pain when I woke up in hospital bed and find out that two children died because of me... I don't think Kelly ever got truly over it..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Tony stands up. Having heard enough. D*mn Mike Franks, again...

"It was nice meeting you."

"It was very nice meeting you too, Tony. And thank you for your help."

"It was the least I could do..." Tony smiled sadly. Realizing suddenly that after almost ten years, he finally got to eat the food made by Shannon. Last time they never really got that far... Come to think of it... Many things were never done or finished after that fateful day...

Leaving the kitchen, he went straight to the front door, where Gibbs was already putting his jacket on.

"You really need to stop that eavesdropping habit of yours, agent Gibbs." Tony said out of the blue. He could see from the flash of shock and shame on the man's face that he was so busted...

Rather than apologizing, Gibbs decided to speak straight instead. "Do I know you, DiNozzo?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you do. We are working together."

"Have we _met_ before? Before Baltimore."

Gibbs felt like a bear that was being poked when DiNozzo had the audacity to give him that innocent look and shrug.

"Can't say we have. I mean I don't think I'd be forgetting bastard like you."

"Don't smart ass me. Do you know my wife?"

"No. Never met before."

Gibbs glares and is ready to finally start almost yelling, but Tony spots it in time and disappears in his car. Leaving the man stare after him for a while, before giving up and slowly getting in his own car.

* * *

While they were driving, Gibbs's mind was going back and forward between all the pieces of puzzle he had. And then there was also his own gut feelings. He was now more sure than ever that the two of them had met before. But the question was when, how and where?

A flash of image makes Gibbs hit the brakes, nearly making Tony hit his car with his as they had both been speeding. Suddenly flooded with memory after memory, Gibbs just sits in his car, in the middle of the street. Frozen as he started remembering.

_He pulled the trigger and the wide eyed boy with his startling green eyes barely jumped away in time, falling in the middle of the remains of his boat which he had destroyed in his fury._

"_You made them get in that car! You hurt them! You did it!"_

Throwing the car door open he jumps out, seeing Tony was already out of his car. Looking confused.

"Gibbs? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Gibbs didn't answer, but instead walked straight to the detective and then took painful and bruising hold of his arm, yanking him closer to him.

"Gibbs..?" Tony swallowed, trying to pull his hand free, but the strong marine grip didn't loosen. Next thing he knew, Gibbs had other painfully strong hold on his chin as he turned Tony's head from one side to another. Studying his face.

Tony kept averting his gaze until Gibbs barked at him. "Look at me!"

And he did. His wide green eyes met the old man's own blue, shocked, eyes.

"I remember. I remember you."

_End of Part 9._


	10. Our Past, How Does It Shape Us?

**Two chapters today! I actually wrote this chapter before the last one...**

**You can think of this as some kind of "extra chapter". It is full flashback chapter. It reveals hopefully enough questions about _this_ mystery. Mind you, there are bunch of other things too which we might go into later or not. We'll see. Anyway... Does this chapter answer some of the many questions you've been having?**

**It's _way_ longer than the other chapters, as I'm trying to fit in one chapter most of the story from _this_ timeframe in their lives. And believe it or not, but I did try to keep this as short as I could...**

**The probie in this chapter isn't really important to the story or anything. He's sort of bit random character to show how there's always been those who think they are better than someone else. Just like the kind of "respect" which Tony gets. Although Howard had way different way of growing up and better self respect and doesn't just let people walk all over him.**

**You will also see the very beginning of the enmity between Tony and certain someone. Can you guess who? I'll give you a cookie if you can_ (without reading the chapter first)_.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

_- ALMOST 10 YEARS AGO -_

"_Please_..? Can I drive? You promised! _Tony_..."

Tony grinned. "I know, _I know_... Later okay?"

She pouts and opens her mouth for another round of begging, when the sound of police car sirens gets their attention.

"Oh _come on_ now..." Tony sighs and stops his car. Taking out all the necessary documents.

"This is now what..? Third time today? I'm pretty sure this is now bordering with harassment here..."

The cop walks to the car and it is obvious from the look the man gives Tony, what he's thinking.

With a sigh, Tony keeps his calm when the questions begin.

"What are you kids doing? Stole your daddy's car?" The man spoke. Full of arrogance.

Tony almost snorts at that. Like he had even _seen_ his old man in years.

Smiling sweetly, he hands the documents before the cop even gets the chance to ask for them.

"No. I bought this little baby myself. Hard work and all that."

The man glares and opens his mouth to say something else when he takes a better look at the ID. The smile which raises on the man's face is smug. Who did the kid think he was? Dumb?

"Fake ID? Son... You're in big trouble now... Step out of the car and keep your hands where I can see them."

"Tony..?"

"It's alright, Jeanne... The idiot thinks he's some big guy..." Tony muttered. Trying to keep his girlfriend from worrying. Something that didn't work too well, when the man yanks the door open, before Tony has even time to react, and pulls him out.

"Heyyy... Easy there, man..."

However, the cop, thinking this kid would be easy prey for him, cuffs him and doesn't even listen to what the two teenagers are trying to say.

* * *

"What the h*ll did you think you were doing out there!? Did you have to treat them like some big criminals?! They're just kids!"

Tony grins as he's listening to the very loud and public stripping down the cop gets from his boss.

"Did you even read them their rights!? _Answer me_, Bolton!"

Bolton's whole face was deep red and he hadn't said a whole lot since his boss stormed in the room.

"Excuse me..." One of the young police officers spoke.

"WHAT!?"

"Uh... Sorry, boss... But a man wants to see you..."

"Tell him I'm busy!"

"Uh... It's about those two kids Forest brought in..." There was almost gleeful look on the young cop's face as he glanced towards Bolton.

"Finally... So did their parents come?"

"Not exactly..."

"Howard!" Tony cheered out and waved towards the thirty something man walking in the room. The look on the man's face was stormy. It only softened for a moment as he smiles towards the two teens sitting there. Then he turns towards Bolton and his boss.

"Let me get this straight... You arrested my brother and his girlfriend for no real reason whatsoever?" He sounded calm, but one look from him made anyone too close to take one or few steps back.

As handsome as his face looked, right now there was something primal about him and no one had any doubts in their minds that if given the chance, he'd tear into pieces anyone who had _dared_ to go after one of his own.

"And you are..?" The boss spoke. Looking weary.

"NIS Agent Howard."

"NIS?"

"Stands for Naval Investigative Service."

"I know what it stands for..."

"So is he the idiot who treated my kids like some world class criminals?" Howard points towards Bolton, who didn't look one bit like someone who's willing to admit he's done something wrong.

"He's the one..."

"Good. In that case-" Whatever Bolton's fate might have been in the hands of the young agent, no one would find out.

Tony, knowing his surrogate brother and how far he could go, decided to step in. Walking to the man, he laid his hand on his arm. Stopping the words leaving his mouth.

"Can't we just go now? Jeanne and I are both really tired and I still need to get my car back from the thieving cops..."

Howard threw one last nasty glare towards the cops, before he nods. "Of course... Don't worry about your car. Already got someone to get it and take it to my work place."

The look on Tony's face was that of pure horror. "Y...You... You let someone else drive her?"

Howard laughs and pushes the kids to move towards the door. Before following them, he turns around.

"Hey. You." He enjoys seeing Bolton flinch at his tone. Once he was sure he had the cop's full attention, he points at himself, then his eyes with two fingers and then he points at Bolton. The '_I am watching you_' gesture added to his killer's death glare, made finally even Bolton look afraid. To the point where the younger man became pale.

Howard didn't move from his spot, where he had nailed the cop with his glare, until he smells the familiar odor filling the air. Smirking, he glances towards the darkening area on the cop's pants, he nods once and walks outside.

"You did it again, didn't you..?" Tony scowls at Howard once he joins the two teenagers in his car.

"Do you _have_ to scare everyone who even looks at me in the wrong way, Howie?"

Howard glares and is hardly surprised when the kid isn't one bit affected by his famous 'death glare'.

"Yes. That d*mned idiot should not even be a cop in the first place. You did absolutely nothing wrong. It's not your fault that you look so d*mn cute and adorable."

"I hate you..."

"I love you too, kid." Howard grins and reaches his hand towards the kid's head. Before the boy had time to react, he ruffles the brown hair affectionately. He knew he was perhaps the only one Tony ever let this close and he loved showing his affection whenever he could. Okay, maybe Jeanne _was_ slowly getting on that very short list as well...

"Hey..!" Tony slaps the hand away. Trying to fix his hairstyle. Glancing to the back seat, where Jeanne was sitting, he sighs.

"Why are you taking his side on this..?"

Jeanne smirked. She had been watching the whole thing with great amusement. "Who? Me? How could I..? You two are just so cute..."

Both Howard and Tony looked at her like she had lost her mind. "_Cute_?"

"Aww... You're even in sync with each other... I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would really think you two are real brothers."

Tony wasn't sure whether to feel proud or annoyed. Howard however had wide smile spreading on his face as he reached over to ruffle Tony's hair again.

"What? I can't help it. You are my baby brother..." He smirks at the 'if looks could kill' glare he got from the sixteen year old.

"Would you just stop it? It's the same reason why I'm getting so much trouble all the time. Cops think my ID is fake or that I've stolen my parents' car or something else just as fun..."

"Don't worry about it too much, kid... You're just... late bloomer." Howard smirks, completely unapologetic.

"'Late bloomer'... I _swear_... If I don't get taller by the time I'm eighteen and start growing some proper... _facial_ hair, I'll start believing I'm doomed to always look few years younger than I really am..."

Jeanne giggled on the backseat. The red face and hesitation at the "hair" comment, was bit of a give away exactly what kind of hair Tony was talking about.

"Hey. If I were you, I wouldn't complain. Too much." Howard snickered. Having not missed the comment either.

"Do you have any idea how many people even at my age would give anything to look younger?"

Tony muttered something, only Jeanne heard. Making her laugh and lean forward, to give soft kiss on his cheek.

"What?" Howard looked at them curiously, while at the same time driving away from the police station.

"Nothing..."

Jeanne smiled, having no mercy and answered for Tony. "He said to say that again when your own girlfriend is taller than you and looks like someone at her age should look like."

Howard grins. "Fair point. Don't worry kid. Your girl loves you anyway."

"I love you anyway." Jeanne smiled and put on the seat belt. There was a ghost of smile on Tony's face, before it was gone.

They had been driving few minutes, when Tony grinned again.

"Hey... Did he wet his pants?"

"Oh yeah. It was impossible to miss."

"Nice... I don't think your glare should be called 'death glare'... More like... I don't know... 'Pee glare or pee look'? Or maybe 'urine glare'? 'Urine eyes'?"

Howard glanced to the passenger seat and hid his smile. He couldn't even remember how he lived his life before that fateful day, when his father brought home that small and skinny boy. A relative he had never even heard of. It took over a year to get the boy smile or speak without given permission.

Being grown man already, he didn't think he'd spend too much time around the twelve year old. Didn't think he'd grow so deeply attached to the boy. A boy who was hiding far too many scars. Not only under his clothes but inside that little head of his. To this day he didn't know the whole story about the relationship between DiNozzo senior and junior. But what he knew, was enough for him to want to strangle the old bastard.

He didn't think a man like that deserved to live. More than he should, he found himself staring at his gun. Not to kill himself, no. He wasn't that type of person. He loved life too much and he could never do it to his dad or Tony. But instead he had wild images in his head how he'd burst into the DiNozzo mansion and kill the man. Like in some badass movie where the hero kills the bad guy.

One look in those d*mn innocent eyes of the child and any plans to murder all the people who had ever hurt Tony, would disappear. For a moment. So instead he kept trying to find out anything that would put the man behind the bars.

"I mean, you've got to admit. It would be more fitting. People don't really die when you look at them. Instead they end up wetting their pants. I mean who the h*ll does that? I surely never wet my pants. Not even as a kid. Senior would've beat the living s*it out of me if I did."

"Watch your language, kid..." Howard growled and hid the flash of anger in his eyes from Tony. _D*mn senior_...

"Well, the old man isn't here now. You can wet your pants all you want." He grinned. Knowing without looking there was slightly disturbed look on Tony's face.

"Oh, come on... Are you trying to embarrass me in front of my girlfriend..?"

"Don't mind me." Jeanne smirked.

Howard smiled at the angry look Tony threw at him. It was one of the few times the kid actually acted more like a kid than someone as old as he, Howard, was.

Four years... That's how long they had been a family... Felt much longer than that...

"Let's stop on our way to get some food. What do you kids want?"

Tony's whole face lightened up and he looked hopeful and almost shy. "Pizza..?"

Jeanne bit her tongue, to not comment how unhealthy it was to each time want to eat pizza. Seeing that look on Tony's face did it each time. She could imagine how dangerous it would be once he found out he could get almost anything if he just let people see that look on his face...

"Pizza it is then." Howard finally said, once he got the one worded agreement from Jeanne.

* * *

"So what you think?" Howard grinned widely as they stepped in the bullpen. They had spent good hour and half just eating pizza and talking. He knew his boss was going to kill him, but he didn't really care. He had nowhere near enough time to spend with Tony and now the kid even got himself a girlfriend of all the things...

Jeanne was clearly in awe as she stared around the room and then at the agents staring at them with good amount of curiosity.

Tony shrugs, holding his hands deep in his jacket pockets. "It's alright I guess..."

Howard blinks and then covers his laughter in a cough. "I...see..."

Pointing towards his work desk, he nods. "Sit here while I'll see where my boss is..."

"Ooh... You in trouble now, Howie?" Tony had cheeky smile on his face, although there was also hint of worry. He walks to the desk, and pushing bunch of papers away, he sits on it. Jeanne joins him, although she sits on the chair.

Howard made a face. "Most likely. I did kind of run off in the middle of this important case..."

The smile on Tony's face slipped off and he frowned. Looking guilty.

"Hey... It's not your fault..." Howard started, walking to him.

"But if I hadn't called you, you wouldn't have left your work like that..."

"Hey..." Howard put his finger under the kid's chin and made him look at him.

"Not your fault. You want to blame someone? Blame that d*mned cop who doesn't even know how to do his own d*mn job. Got it?"

Tony shrugs, trying to look away, only Howard didn't let him. "Hey! I said, do you understand? I just can't help it, when I know one of my own needs help. I would have been angry if you _hadn't_ called me."

Tony smiled uncertainly and nods. "Alright..."

The moment Howard let's go of his chin, he drops his gaze. He barely even notices it, but feels then slender hand taking hold of his hand.

It amazed him every day... In the four years he still couldn't believe how he had people like Jeanne and Howard in his life. Then there was Howard's father, whom he called uncle. He had even gotten plenty of friends at school, much to his shock and confusion.

He didn't understand it... Why did they want to spend their time with someone like him? Senior had drilled it in his head all his life that he wasn't worth to be loved and to be taken care of. And, as much as he was still in denial, to some extent even his mother.

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled. Seeing the soft and gentle smile on her beautiful face. The day Jeanne had walked to him and told him out of blue that she wanted to be his girlfriend, in front of the whole d*mn school, he had completely frozen and then in shock uttered the word 'yes', without understanding even what was happening. After two years, he still didn't regret it though. It had turned out to be one of his best decisions ever.

Howard was feeling mix of emotions, when watching the loving looks shared between the two kids. He felt jealousy as he wasn't the only one now to receive that still too rare smile, awe for how pure and true the feelings those two seemed to be having, despite how young they still were, happiness since Tony was finally learning what it was like to be loved and worry if anything at all would go wrong, what kind of damage it would leave behind.

"Be nice, kids." He warned before leaving them there. He barely made it in the elevator when his partner rushed inside as well.

Sighing inwardly, Howard counted to ten in his mind, to not say something he'd regret. He really was not in the mood for these little 'situations' with the man.

"So who's the kid, '_Howie_'?" The smug grin on the agent's face disappeared the moment his back hit the elevator wall and then he was held against it. At the same time he noticed the elevator wasn't moving anymore.

"It's agent Howard to you, _probie_. Got it?" Howard spoke with low voice and the younger man swallowed and nods.

"Who he is or who he isn't, it has nothing to do with you. You just focus on your d*mn job."

The agent snorts. "Like you do? The way you left, boss is going to eat you alive. Maybe even fire you."

"Franks is _my_ problem. Until he does kick me out, I am still your superior. And I am telling you to focus on your own business. Do you understand?"

The only answer he got was slight nod and he lets go of the shirt he had been holding. Pushing the emergency stop button again, Howard tried ignoring the angry stare he could feel behind him. He didn't have time for the childish games right now. He'd deal with the idiot later...

* * *

Mike Franks stormed in the bullpen. He looked seriously pissed off and his two agents behind their desks were suddenly completely focused at doing their work.

For a moment he stopped to stare at the two kids at Howard's desk. Furrowing his brows, he turns towards his agents to ask who they were.

"Howard brought them..." One of them spoke before he got the question out.

Frowning, he nods and looks as the girl laughed softly at something the boy had said. They both froze for a moment when Mike cleared his throat loudly.

"Who are you? Where's Howard?"

Tony and Jeanne shared a look. Unsure what to say to the man who was obviously Howard's boss. Very _angry_ boss.

"He went to look for you..." Tony finally spoke and slips off the desk on his feet. Keeping his back straight and voice steady, he looks straight in the man's eyes.

"He didn't do anything wrong you know..."

"Hmh?"

"Howard. I got in some trouble and he came to help. If you want to blame someone, blame me. Not him."

Mike sighed and leaned against his desk. "Look... Kid. What do you know about our job?"

Tony shrugs. It wasn't like Howard ever told him all the details about the work he did.

"Our work is important and dangerous. We give justice to people. We protect people. I need to know that I can trust my agent, who is also my second in command, to listen my orders. That he is watching my back, no matter what. This time we were not on the field, but I need to know I can trust him to not run off in the middle of a case, leaving me possibly with no partner to watch my back."

Tony frowned. "He wouldn't do that..."

Mike simply stared, without saying anything. Making Tony frown even more.

"No, really. He wouldn't. It really _was_ my fault for calling him like that... I'm sorry..."

"Look, kid... I do need to have a little talk with him because of this..."

There was pained look on Tony's face and he opened his mouth to speak again.

"However... Like I said, we weren't on the field and I will give him one more chance to prove that he won't run off like that again, with no word to his own boss."

Tony sighs. Understanding that this was as good as it was going to get.

Motioning for Tony to come closer, Mike waited until he was standing in front of him before he leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"Just between you and me, I know he wouldn't leave me on the field with no backup. He's one of the best agents there has ever been and he knows better than anyone the importance of always having a good partner or backup in this kind of work..."

Tony blinks and smiles for a bit. He nods. "It still was my fault though..."

"Yes, yes..." Mike chuckled.

"Boss!"

They turned around just in time to see Howard stepping out of the elevator.

"I've been looking all over for you and then they tell you're already here..."

Walking in to the work area, he looked uncertainly between his boss and Tony. Worrying what Franks might have said or done while he had been gone.

"What the h*ll were you thinking?" Mike spoke.

Howard is looking completely unapologetic. "Sorry boss. Won't happen again."

"D*mn straight it won't!" Mike growls and then completely changes the subject, much to the disappointment of his other two agents.

"Shannon and Kelly Gibbs."

"Huh? What?"

"Those are the two you will be protecting."

"Wait... What?"

"Had you stayed there while we went over the details, you would know... You were chosen. Their husband and father is a marine..."

"Well, obviously..." Howard mumbled.

Mike kept talking, ignoring it. "...and it is our duty to make sure his family is safe while he can't do it. Any questions?"

"Well, sure... Why do they need protection in the first place?"

"The wife, Shannon, witnessed a murder."

"Ah..." Howard grimaces. So it was protecting a witness...

"So... When do I have to go?"

"Now."

"_Now_?" Howard glances towards the kids, who were listening to the conversation and especially Tony seemed to be absorbing every word.

"Yes. Now."

"Ah, d*mn... Would it be okay for me to first make sure the kids make it safely to my place..?"

"Howard..."

"It's alright." Tony spoke suddenly.

"It's not like we need to be looked after. As long as I get my car, we'll go to your apartment."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, Howie. This is important. It's your work."

Howard sighs. Feeling strangely upset how eagerly he was being sent to do his job. "If _anything_ happens..."

"I'll call... your boss." Tony changes the 'you' to 'your boss' fast, seeing the look Mike gave him.

Ignoring the muffled complaints against his chest, Howard pulls Tony into his tight embrace.

"Be careful then. Both of you." He looks towards Jeanne, who nods.

"So... then..."

Mike simply hands him the case files. "Don't disappoint me."

"He won't." Tony almost spits out and Howard grins.

"He's right. I won't."

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Jeanne asked for the second time. Looking worried.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course. Howard told it's safe right now and even that boss of his said it's okay, and I quote, '_as long as we're not in the way_'."

Jeanne nods. "Alright then... But you still owe me that driving lesson you promised me..."

"Anything you say, Jeanne... Anything you say..."

The door was opened before neither of them had time to knock or ring the doorbell. Howard stood there, letting his eyes wipe over the area before practically dragging the two of them inside. The man looked stressed out and there were deep lines of worry on his face.

"What are you two doing here..?"

Tony and Jeanne shared confused look. "What do you mean?"

"It's not safe... You know that..."

The confusion changed into glare and Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? Then why did you tell me it's safe in here when I called you?"

"That..." Howard didn't know what to say. He had said it to keep the kids from worrying, and knowing Tony, from running straight to him.

"Besides, your boss said it's okay to come and see you..."

"He did?" Howard furrowed his brows in confusion. Wondering just what the _h*ll_ Franks had been thinking.

"We only came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Howard repeated, even more confused.

Okay... The man really wasn't there with them at the moment... Tony noticed, seeing the way Howard kept on glancing around him. Looking almost paranoid.

"Well, yeah. We only came to spend the weekend... It's time to go back home... You know... School and all..."

Had it already been almost three days..? Howard's eyes widened. "D*mn... Tony... Kid... I'm so sorry... I promised we'd spend at least _some_ time together..."

"It's okay... I understand... Your work is important." Tony shrugs and adds in his mind only: '_More important than me_.' Not like he wasn't used to it and neither was he expecting anything else.

"Kid..." Howard's gaze softens. Having heard the unsaid words. Before he could say more, they heard someone coming and he pulls out his gun.

"Whoa! Agent. It's just me."

"Mrs. Gibbs... I told you to stay hidden until I come and get you..." Howard sighs and puts away the gun, while the red headed woman looked curiously at the two teenagers standing there.

"I've told you to call me Shannon... Who are these two?"

"My... family..." Howard sighs. It seems sighing is all he had been doing these last couple of days. And he really needed to get some real sleep soon enough, before he'd end up keeling over.

"Let's all move to the living room for now..."

"Howie... We only came to say goodbye..." Tony spoke.

"Nonsense. You will join us for the dinner." Shannon said with a smile.

Both Howard and Tony were at loss what to do, but it only took few more minutes and they all found themselves in the living room, with a ten year old girl, whom Shannon called from the basement.

She must be Kelly... Tony mused and found himself under the intense stare of the little girl, much to the amusement of the others.

"I'm Shannon and this is my daughter Kelly."

"Tony..."

"I'm Jeanne. Tony's girlfriend."

"Ah... Girlfriend? How old are you kids?"

"Sixteen..." They both spoke at the same time.

"You sure don't look your age..." Shannon said, obviously talking about Tony as she studied the skinny boy sitting on the couch.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but you must be one of the cutest things I have ever seen..."

Tony had hard time to not show his annoyance on his face. Jeanne laid her hand over his hand on the couch. Reassuringly. It worked and he relaxed almost immediately. Giving grateful smile, he turned his face back towards the Gibbs family, who seemed to be completely oblivious of the unsaid words shared between the two.

"Even my daughter agrees." Shannon kept talking, with tantalizing smile on her face.

"Don't you, sweetheart?" She grinned at the wide eyed stare her baby girl was giving to her mom.

"Mom..." Kelly sounded embarrassed.

As Tony kept his eyes on his lap, Shannon suddenly got worried.

"I hope I didn't upset you..?"

"No... It's fine.." Tony finally looks up and smiles dryly.

"I'm used to it."

"Oh... I hope you can forgive me... I spoke without thinking..."

"Really. It's okay."

Shannon smiles, relieved. "You are such a cutie though."

"Mom..!" Kelly cried out.

"It's alright, Kelly." Jeanne spoke.

"He is a cutie and he knows it."

"Jeanne... One more word and no more driving lessons for you." Tony threatened, although the way his eyes were 'smiling', took the edge off.

Jeanne made a small show of zipping her mouth close.

"Kelly, take care of our guests while I'll go and finish the dinner."

"Yes mom..."

The moment Shannon left, awkward silence took over the room.

* * *

"...and this is where dad is with his friends." Kelly spoke happily, while showing the two teenagers photos of her dad the marine. They knew now the name of the man. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Shannon was still in the kitchen and they could hear her humming a happy song. Howard hadn't said a word and simply was focusing keeping his eyes open for any kind of danger. Right now he was sitting next to the window and looking outside.

Kelly showed Jeanne and Tony few pictures of her and her dad together. There was not one unhappy picture there.

"He seems like a great father..." Tony finally said. In a quiet voice, which made Jeanne look at him in concern. Scolding herself for not realizing it sooner. How this was extremely sore subject to him.

"He's the best!" Kelly proclaimed with a big smile on her face.

Jeanne looked at Tony, until he met her eyes. Nodding slightly she let him know he could go. She would take over the situation.

Smiling sadly, but gratefully, Tony nods his thanks and stands up.

"Do you have more pictures?" Jeanne asked and Kelly nods enthusiastically.

Walking to Howard, who hadn't relaxed the whole time they had been there, Tony leaned against the wall, next to him.

"Where's your partner?" He finally voiced the thing that had been bothering him the most. Especially after Mike Frank's big talk about the importance of having someone watch your back.

Howard was by this point looking dead on his feet and it took him few seconds too long to register what the question was.

"Don't have one."

Tony frowns and turns completely around to face him. "What the h*ll..?"

"Watch your language..." Howard scolds absent mindedly, while his hand keeps on making sure his gun is where it should be.

"Are you telling me... that all this time... you've been here alone? All by yourself?"

"Hmh? Yeah. Should be simple enough job for one man..."

"D*mn it... I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Tony's raised voice got the attention of the girls for a moment, but Jeanne manages to turn it back on the photos.

Dropping down the volume of his voice, barely low enough, Tony hissed between his teeth. "He _himself_ told me... All those big words about needing a partner... A backup... Anything..! Howie... What if the bad guy shows up while you're passed out?"

"Won't be passing out..."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you look like you could fall asleep any minute now? When _was_ the last time you slept? Howie... If you end up dead because... I can't..."

The tight look on Howard's face melts into soft smile and he ruffles the kid's hair affectionately. For a change Tony didn't even complain.

"I'll talk to him... I'll call him... I promise..."

"Not him... Talk to this... this director of yours."

"Alright... I will... I promise..."

The two of them barely had a chance to share a smile when it happened. One moment they were smiling and another moment Tony saw Howard's eyes go wide. The man might have even made some noise, but he never heard it. All he saw was the dark red colour spreading around the wound.

"HOWIE!" Tony yelled out and try as he did, he couldn't hold up the weight of the tall and muscular man. Falling on the floor with him, he tried frantically stop the bleeding.

"Shot on the back... Went right through the left side..." His mumbling was stopped by the surprisingly strong grip on his arm. He looked at the man, barely keeping it together.

"Howie..."

"Girls... Get them... safety..."

"Not leaving you!"

"Anthony!" Howard yelled, making Tony freeze. He never called him by the given name. Never. Swore to not do it.

"Tony..." Howard spoke again. This time gently. He had been shot not only once, but twice. His time was running out. He could feel it.

"Tell... Tell dad, I'm sorry and... I love him..."

"_You_ tell him that..!"

"Be safe... love you... kid... Now... Go!"

Tony looks up and only then does he realize the living room is looking like a battle field. Shannon had come from the kitchen and was now hiding behind the couch with crying Kelly in her arms and Jeanne was not too far from them. For a short moment the shooting had stopped.

Swallowing, Tony looks down. "Howie..?"

The man's eyes were open and he knew enough about dead people to know that he was gone. Too far to be saved anymore.

For a time which felt like hours, but in reality was only few seconds, Tony stared. Frozen to the place. Then he leaned forward, like in a dream. He kissed Howard's still warm forehead and then closer the eyes. "Love you too... brother..."

He didn't even notice he was staggering when he stood up, but the sudden pain in his left shoulder, as the bullet hit him, brought at least part of his mind back to reality.

"Tony! Get down..!" Jeanne screamed and Tony dropped himself back down on the floor and crawled to the girls.

"Tony... You've been shot..!" Jeanne cried. She reached over to help him, but Tony pulled away.

"I'm fine... We need to get out of here. Who knows if the madman comes inside before any help arrives..." Tony spoke in monotone voice.

"But Tony..."

"Hey Jeanne... You remember your first driving lesson..?"

Jeanne frowns. "Yes..."

"Need you to drive..."

"What?"

Tony glances towards Shannon, who was holding still crying Kelly in her arms. She was in full mother lion mode. Ready to defend her baby against anything and anyone.

"Can't ask her to do it... And I'm... I'm not feeling too good..."

"Tony..."

"Now, Jeanne..."

Closing her eyes, she nods.

Crawling closer to the other two, Tony feels slight dizziness starting to take over his head.

"Mrs. Gibbs..."

"Good heavens... Dear child..." Shannon looked absolutely horrified by the bleeding sight of the boy.

"We need to get out of here... With a car... We need to get moving now before he starts shooting again or something... We'll drive to the nearest place where are cops and guns... Or just _anything_..."

Shannon was about to say something, when he saw the look on the too young face. Like the mirror image of her husband and it was something that both terrified her and eased her mind. Much later she would think how strange it was, to let sixteen year old order her around.

The escape worked out perfectly. Too perfectly. It seemed that the shooter had left.

After trying to call Mike Franks, they had found out the phone lines had most likely been cut. No surprise there. The whole neighborhood was like death had ran over it. It was so quiet it was eerie. A scene straight from some horror movie.

They made it to Tony's car in one piece. Shannon and Kelly took the backseat while Jeanne went to the driver's seat and Tony took the passenger seat. Knowing that if she'd need any help, it would be easier for him to be next to her.

Holding the pressure on the bullet wound, Tony found himself fighting. Trying to keep himself from passing out. Now was not the time. Not now. Later. Much later, he kept telling himself.

He was aware of the worried glances Jeanne kept throwing his way, despite his reassuring smiles.

By the time they made it to the big road and they were surrounded by all the other cars and people, they all relaxed just a bit. After all... Surely the madman wouldn't attack in a place like this... Right?

Letting out a deep sigh, Tony closed his eyes. He suddenly remembered what he had just lost. It felt surreal. Not real. Yet...

He opened his eyes and turned to look at their nervous driver with no license. "Hey Jeanne..."

Jeanne kept her eyes on the road. "Yeah?"

"I love you..."

She smiled. It was the first time either of them said those words. Just as she was about to say 'I love you too', a car appeared out of nowhere next to their car.

Just like before, Tony saw it all happen like in a dream. A very bad dream. He barely had time to notice the gun when the bullet hit Jeanne, splattering her blood on his face. In his mouth. He could taste it and it would be a memory that would forever make him want to vomit. The bullet killed her on the spot, leaving half smile and half surprised look on her face.

What happened next, he could only remember bits and pieces here and there. The car went off the road. The angry horns blaring at them. Screaming. _So much screaming_... Then the world around them was spinning or was it car that was spinning them? And then it all suddenly stopped. There was no movement and no sounds.

Not thinking it might be a bad idea, Tony opened his seat belt. At the back of his mind, somewhere so far away, he realized the car must have flipped back on it's wheels. He didn't question it why there was no door on his side.

Falling down many times, he wondered why he was feeling so weird. Part of him was wondering where he even was and what was happening.

At the back of his mind however, there were words which kept him moving. _'Girls... Get them... safety...'_

He didn't question it why the car doors seemed to be opening up so easily or why carrying the unmoving figures out didn't make him fall down.

Falling next to the open eyed young woman, Tony fell down on his knees. _Jeanne_... As the adrenaline left his body, he suddenly heard the voices again. People hurrying to the scene... Ambulance was getting closer...

Curling up, next to the dead, the pain and blood loss was finally too much and he was met with darkness. Darkness and silence.

* * *

Constant beeping noise was starting to get on his nerves. For a long time he had tried to tell someone to make it stop, but no words ever came out of his mouth. Not to mention being able to move himself or open his eyes.

"Tony..?"

_Well, that was first_... Hearing someone talk to him.

Fighting against the remains of the drugs in his system, he finally managed to open his eyes. White. So white and bright, that he had to close his eyes few times before he could keep them fully open.

Next to his bed was old man. Looking relieved and older than ever.

"Uncle..?" Tony whispered. Confused.

"What... happened..?"

"Tony... son..."

And then it hit him. The memories. All at once.

"NO! GOD, NO!"

He didn't realize it, but he had started screaming hysterically. He never heard people coming in the room. Never felt the hands keeping him steady as he was given something. Something that soon pulled him back in the deep coma like dream.

The next time he truly woke up, it was almost week later. He didn't know he had been waking up at least few more times in between and how each time he'd become hysterical enough for them to have to put him back to sleep. To make sure he didn't cause any of his wounds reopen.

He stared at the darkness above him. He didn't know why, but he felt drained. He felt almost weightless. As if he wasn't even in his body.

The door was silently opened and he turned his head to look at the stranger standing there.

"Oh my... I hope I did not wake you, dear boy..."

Tony just stared and moment later there was small amount of light in the room.

The older man hesitated before he stepped forward and took the only chair in the room. Sitting on it, next to the bed.

Normally Tony would have at least wished for this stranger to get lost, but right now he could care less about anything.

"My name is Donald Mallard, but you can call me Ducky."

Seeing as the boy didn't plan on saying anything, Ducky smiled sadly. Although he had never met the boy before, not awake anyway, it broke his heart to see the deep depths of emptiness in the green eyes. Somehow it seemed so wrong. He had a feeling those green eyes were supposed to be full of sparkling life and mischief of youth.

"You don't know me... But I was the one who fixed you up. Seeing as the hospital had no free hands on that sorrowful day, an old doctor friend of mine knew I could do it so I came."

Ducky chuckled. "It has been a while since I have worked on a living body."

That got Tony's involuntary attention and he actually looked at the man.

"You see... I actually work in the NIS. I am their Medical Examiner."

Ducky saw the boy's mouth move slightly, but the spoken words were so quiet he didn't hear anything, until he leaned closer.

"...Thought you're some shrink... Instead I was under the mercy of someone that works with dead people..."

Ducky chuckles. "That is precise, my boy. But worry not. I did perfect job on you, even if I say so myself."

Tony turns his face away from Ducky again. Staring at the ceiling.

"Anthony..."

"Tony... It's what people call me..."

"I think your name is splendid. Too nice to not use."

"Whatever..."

"Anthony..." Ducky repeats and again Tony speaks out before he gets to finish it.

"I'm not going to kill myself or anything... You can go now..."

Ducky frowns slightly. "I do admit that was one of my concerns."

"Already went down that road once... Promised to the people who saved me to never do it again..."

"That is... good to know, Anthony."

"Where's uncle..?"

Ducky was quiet for a moment. "Today was the funeral."

"Funeral? Who's..? _Oh_..."

"No one could be sure when you could get out of the hospital. Certainly not after you kept reopening your wounds..."

"Look... Doctor Mallard..."

"Ducky."

"Ducky. Let's be straight here, shall we? To save both of our times. I lost two very dear people to me. Jeanne's father must hate my guts right now. And the Gibbs's girls..." Tony frowned.

"Are they..?"

"They are alive. You saved them from certain death. Twice. The doctors said it and the agents investigating the whole thing said it."

"I can hear the but coming..."

"They have not woken up yet..."

Tony closed his eyes.

"Anthony..."

"I'm tired. Could we not do this now?"

"Certainly... I apologize..."

"Just go..."

Ducky stood up, but before he left he decided to speak once more. "If you need to talk to someone, I am more than willing to help."

He didn't expect to hear the answer and neither did he get it.

After Ducky was gone, Tony felt tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them come out. He couldn't let it happen or all he would do was cry. This time his pain was quiet. Defeated.

* * *

Sitting behind the table, Tony couldn't help but feel like a criminal. Despite the fact that he was here only to give his statement. As a victim.

The agent doing the interview was Howard's partner, the probie of the team. A man who didn't seem to be having any kind of empathy in him.

"...so how did Howie react?"

Tony's eyes narrowed dangerously at the use of the nickname, reserved for _his_ use only. To make the things worse, the man seemed to be using it mockingly. And he could have been wrong, but the agent seemed to be trying to break him. For what? He wouldn't know.

Relaxing his whole form on the chair, Tony hides a yawn behind his hand. "I'm pretty sure we already went over that part. Don't you know how to write down notes?"

The probie frowned and then blushed. Knowing there were people watching them behind the 'mirror'.

"So let's get to the real business now..." Tony said. Throwing the man his glare, which sent chills all the way to the agent's bones. It was almost like he was looking at...

"Why... Agent... You look like you've seen a ghost?"

The man turned around and stormed out of the room. A ghost indeed. His dead partner had just given him one of 'those looks'.

Tony kept the look on his face neutral once the man was gone. _That was for you Howie_...

* * *

Mike Franks walked without any idea where he was heading. As long as he did not end up alone with the kid, Tony. H*ck, he avoided seeing him even with other people around.

It was always there. Those green eyes of his. Silently accusing him for what had happened. And his own feelings of guilt did not make things any easier for him.

Stopping, he realized too late that he had been cornered by the one person he had been avoiding.

Tony's eyes weren't only accusing him now and Mike could almost swear they were on fire. Although Tony was much shorter and just a kid, Mike found himself taking steps back. To avoid being too close to this teenager.

"Don't you even have a conscience?" Tony finally spoke and Mike did all he could to not flinch or show any kind of reaction.

"How can you even look yourself in the mirror?!" Tony's yelled out. His voice full of hatred and disgust.

Mike found it practically impossible to face that deathly glare and he didn't know how he did it, but he didn't turn his eyes away.

"Look... Kid. What's happened, happened. Looking like you want to kill me, won't bring them back."

That only served to make Tony even angrier. "You let _your_ agent be there with _no_ backup! _Because_ of that, two people got killed! You can't just walk away from it and put all the blame on the bad guy! You share the blame!"

At that point, not really knowing what made him do it, Mike hardened himself as he finally was the one to take a step closer. Leaning even closer, he half whispered in his ear.

"Are you not barking at the wrong tree here now, kid?"

And because he had experience with survivors of various crimes, he was pretty sure this kid had it too. The survivor's guilt. He would never know why, but he didn't feel guilty for using that knowledge against him.

"_You_ share the blame, Tony..."

Ah. There it was. The flash of shame in those d*mned green eyes of his. Good.

"Go home, kid. There is nothing for you in here anymore."

He didn't need to look back as he walked away. He knew what kind of look there would be on the kid's face. In some twisted way, something even he had to admit, he felt satisfaction.

* * *

Standing outside the now fixed house, Tony just stared at the door. He had tried to take a cab, but just like few times before now, from the moment he sat on the passenger seat, he had gone into full panic mode. Which ended up with him pretty much being kicked out of the car. So he had ended up walking all the way here.

Ducky was going to have his head for this... He was supposed to be taking it easy for a long time now.

After few half tantrums and at least twice as many times where he completely ignored the man, he had sort of started liking Ducky. Or maybe it was the way he could tell him story after story, without seemingly ever getting tired of it.

Ducky had also kept him informed how the Gibbs family was doing. It was something he was grateful for. Even though it seemed that the man was a the family's friend.

Kelly had started showing signs of waking up and even Shannon had woken up couple of times, although she hadn't been aware of her surroundings so far. So all in all everything seemed to be going well for the family Gibbs. Which was also the only reason he felt brave enough to face the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Walking to the door, he first knocks and then rings the doorbell. Frowning when he got no answer with neither of them.

Seeing as the door wasn't locked, he stepped inside the house and for a moment he had to close his eyes as the flashbacks that attacked him, nearly made him fall on his knees.

"Hello? Mr. Gibbs?"

It seemed no one was home so he turned around to leave, when he heard it. Something breaking. A glass?

Taking deep and nervous breath, Tony went towards the basement.

The room was full of some broken pieces of wood and indeed, small pieces of glass. Against the wall was leaning and sitting a man, whom Tony recognized only after having seen all those photos Kelly had been showing him.

The man looked furious and taking few steps closer, Tony stopped. The man was holding a small gun in his hands. But that wasn't the worst thing. Not for Tony. The worst part was the horrible smell of alcohol which he could smell without getting any closer. It brought too many unwanted childhood memories and he almost turned around and ran off.

Taking a deep shaky breath, he willed himself to remain there. "Mr. Gibbs..?"

Gibbs looked up and slurred, yet still sounding shockingly sober for someone so obviously drunk. "Who the h*ll are you? Duck send you here?"

"What? No... No, he didn't... Um... I'm sorry about what happened to your wife and daughter..."

"What the h*ll do you want?" Gibbs snarled.

"I... I'm the one who... I mean... I was in that car with them..."

Gibbs stood up so suddenly, it startled Tony. "What?!"

"I... I was with them, when..."

"I'll kill you!" The man yelled. Completely fueled with unlimited rage.

"It's all your fault!"

Tony froze, but not because of the words, although they had cut him deep, but it was the gun which was now pointed at him.

In a very short amount of time he went through different emotions. First confusion. Then he felt such fear which he hadn't felt since the last time he had seen his father. Then the fear became relief. He could just let this happen. He could let the man kill him. Both would be happy. The man would get outlet for his anger and he would get relief of... living.

He didn't know why he did it, but split second before the gun went off, he jumped away. The bullet barely missing him. Crashing in the middle of the pieces of wood, he let out anguished sob when at least one of his wounds were opened.

"You made them get in that car! You hurt them! You did it!"

Standing up, Tony stormed out of the basement and out of the house. He had barely made it two steps outside, when he ran into someone.

"Anthony? Anthony, my dear boy... What is wrong?" Ducky asked, concerned.

"I want to go home... Not that I really even have one... I bet uncle won't want me around now that I killed his son..."

"Anthony... Good Lord, what are you talking about? You _did not_ kill _anyone_."

Ducky took in the shaking form and wide eyed and strangely child like look on Tony's face.

"What happened..? Did Jethro say something..?"

"He... Said and... Shot me... Tried to kill..."

"What..?" The look on Ducky's face goes grim. If that was true...

"Ducky... just take me away from here... I don't want to be here when he finds me..."

"Anthony. Calm down."

Tony was however far too gone and his mix of fear and panic jumped into whole new level.

"Anthony. _Anthony_!" Ducky took a hold of the kid when his eyes suddenly rolled back and he went completely lax.

As if the panic mode hadn't been enough, Ducky noticed the shirt Tony was wearing, was starting to turn red. Taking him in his car, Ducky drove off, towards the nearest hospital.

"Oh Jethro, I am so disappointed in you..." He sighs. Deciding that the two of them where going to have one serious talk, which would _not_ end up too well. He didn't know that Tony would stop him from mentioning anything to Gibbs. Didn't know that this new young friend of his would disappear from his life, for a long time periods.

Meanwhile, Gibbs had finally passed out. The next time he woke up, he had no memory of the day before. Neither did he remember his young guest. For a long time though, he tried to solve a mystery. Why the h*ll was Ducky mad at him?

_End of Part 10._


End file.
